I'll Carry You Home
by turnitintolove
Summary: Brittany left Santana three months ago after a fight and now she's back for her.  Only things aren't as easy or simple as she'd hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Slightly AU in that I'm ignoring that Quinn is going to Yale and all things that happened in the Season 3 Winter Finale.

* * *

><p><em>January<em>

Brittany looked out the window of the cab, watching the New York scenery fly by. It had been three months since she last saw the sprawling New York skyline. This time the tall buildings bring her hope with an added anxiousness that hadn't been there before. As the cab enters the tunnel she can't help but chuckle at herself, she's been in her own dark tunnel for three months and hopes that once she emerges from the actual one she's in, she'll feel a sense of release. Or at least assurance that she's doing the right thing.

The cab drops her off at her tiny midtown apartment. It really belongs to her professor, but she's been looking for a long term sub letter. Brittany doesn't care that it's a fourth floor walk up, or that it's actually smaller than her dorm room. She's in New York and she has a job. Well, a job and a mission.

The job is easy. Associate choreographer for a new musical, and then a teaching job at a major dance studio in the city. The dancing she can do in her sleep. Something she's actually done. Her roommate never let her forget about it, she has the video to prove it. She took an early graduation option so she could move to New York early. It didn't hurt that everyone at Carnegie Mellon loved her.

The mission is a little harder. Brittany's never had to apologize to Santana. Not really. Whenever she did something, she could usually pout her way out of it. Not this time.

She stares at the furniture in the apartment and then back at her two overstuffed bags. Unpacking can wait. She's been cooped up inside a plane all day and needs to walk around. She buttons up her coat and makes her way down to the street. The last time she was here, the trees had just shed the last of their leaves. Now, a blanket of snow covers everything.

An hour later Brittany finds herself in the East Village. She thinks it must be habit. Whenever she came to visit Santana, she would wander around and wait for her to get out of class. She's sort of hoping that since she's in the area, she'll run into her. If her schedule is still the same, she should be getting out of class soon.

Brittany sits down at a small café to warm herself. She needs to come up with a plan that goes beyond; _I'm sorry, please forgive me, I love you, I'm an asshole._ The last one being her newest addition. She thinks back to the last time she was here. She had accused Santana of sleeping with one of her fellow music majors. Brittany's still not sure why she had convinced herself Santana was cheating. She wants to blame the distance, but really it's the lingering doubt that's sat at the back of her mind. That Santana would get scared again and crawl back into the closet now that they were so far apart. Every time they talked, she heard Santana talk about how amazing this guy was. And how much he was helping her with her senior project. Brittany was jealous. Even though Santana kept reassuring her that nothing had or would happen. On her last visit, she met him. Edward. All he did was stare at Santana's ass. Brittany did _not_ like him.

_The cold mid October air followed them into the large apartment Quinn and Santana shared. Santana threw her coat onto her bed while she was trying to make Brittany see reason._

_"Britt, he's just a friend. A really talented friend who's been helping me."_

_"He was staring at your ass. The whole time."_

_"You stare at my ass all the time."_

_"I'm your girlfriend. I'm allowed." Brittany sighed as she pulled her gloves off, "I just don't like the way he looks at you."_

_"Babe, he knows I'm in a relationship. I remind him all the time."_

_"Why do you have to remind him?" Brittany was starting to get angry._

_"It's just harmless flirting. He's helping me out." She waved her hand to emphasize her point._

_"Have you slept with him?" Brittany's eyes locked onto Santana's._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Yeah, I heard you. But, seriously? Why would I do that?"_

_"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one here in the big city that's flirting with some guy to help you out. It's not like you didn't do stuff like that in high school. He's tall, blonde, blue eyes. Santana, he's the guy version of me."_

_"You don't trust me?" Santana sounded hurt. She had never given Brittany a reason to doubt her. They skyped almost every night and tried to visit each other half way through each semester. They had made college work. Brittany being at Carnegie Mellon to dance and Santana at NYU for music. They had made it work. Until now._

_"I don't know Santana. All you ever talk about is how great he is. Why wouldn't you just go back to the way you were in high school? All you need is a warm body."_

_Santana recoiled at Brittany's anger and deflated. Her voice quiet as she pleaded with Brittany to see reason. "I came out. Remember? You were there. I told my family. Half of them don't speak to me anymore. Why would I go back to lying to everyone, to myself, after all of that?"_

Santana's words echo in her head as she stares down at her coffee. She left that night and hadn't looked back. Santana had pleaded with her, tears running down her face. And Brittany let her fear and pride stand in the way. It had taken three months of being miserable to finally work up the courage to apologize to Santana. She didn't care how much she had to beg, or how hard she had to work. She was going to get Santana back.

She stares out of the café window, eye's unfocussed as she thinks of ways to apologize. It's only when someone bumps her chair that she focuses her eyes and spots Santana and Quinn across the street. Brittany stands and buttons her coat, leaving her coffee untouched as she runs across the street to catch up with them. Only when she's a few paces behind does she realize that she still doesn't have a plan. What if Santana's moved on? What if she hates her? She pushes her fears aside as she strains to listen to their conversation. It doesn't really surprise her that they're arguing.

"Quinn, I swear to god I am fine. Stop coddling me."

"Yeah, but the doctor said to take it easy. You're working and studying too much. And she said it was my job to make you take it easy. So please, please, do not take that shift tonight. You need to rest."

"Rent ain't gonna pay itself. And since House of Lopez is no longer paying the bills –"

Quinn sighed. Arguing with Santana was like arguing with a wall. Brittany smiled as she listened to the two of them. Some things never changed. Quinn's comments on the other hand worried her. Was Santana sick? Why weren't her parents paying her rent? What had happened in three months? Guilt and regret rushed over her. What had she missed? She was so close, she could reach out and stroke her hair. Tell her that she was sorry. That she was wrong. That she was here for her.

"Stop scowling Santana."

"I am not scowling. I'm _glaring_. There's a difference."

"Your first sentence is going to be, 'Stop scowling Mama.' I swear I'm going to teach it that." Quinn bent down and was talking to Santana's stomach.

"Don't you dare!" She turned to smack Quinn's shoulder when saw she saw Brittany standing behind her. Santana's eyes went wide with shock. She pulled her coat tight around herself and broke into a run down the street.

"San, what the - Oh shit. Brittany, what are you doing here?" Quinn turned to see if she could find Santana in the sea of people. When she couldn't, she turned to face Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** As a warning, mention of sexual assault. There are no graphic details, but still._

_Also, thanks for all the alerts and the reviews!_

* * *

><p>"Hi Quinn." Brittany looked down at the ground, afraid to meet her friend's eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Brittany. She had never been on the receiving end of that look, but she couldn't really blame her.

"I, I came back. I came back for her. Quinn I made a mistake." Brittany glanced up at Quinn, only to be met with a judgmental glare. "I came back for her." It was barely a whisper.

"You broke her heart. You broke her." Quinn turned on her heal and started to walk away.

"Is she pregnant?" Brittany's question stopped her.

Quinn sighed and looked over her shoulder, "Yes."

Anger flared through Brittany. It consumed everything inside, burning up the hope that she had felt earlier in the day. She had been right all along. Santana had lied. Her feet carried her forward; she was running to catch up with Quinn.

"So she did cheat? Huh? She whored herself out to that guy? And you knew! You knew! And you helped her lie to me?" She was yelling, loud enough to stop people on the street. The new anger coursing through her body, causing her to shake.

Quinn stopped as she heard her voice. "NO. You don't get to talk about her like that. You _left_. You left her and I had to pick up the pieces. And then, you know what? No. You left!"

"So what? She waited until after I left to fuck him? Is that it?"

"She didn't cheat on you Brittany. She loved, _loves_ you. She didn't sleep with him." Quinn sighed in defeat. Her eyes searching Brittany's features, willing her to understand.

"Well I sure as hell didn't knock her up." Quinn flinched at the anger in Brittany's voice. In all their years of friendship, she had never seen Brittany this angry.

"You can be really _stupid_ sometimes. You know that?" Quinn started to walk away, only to have Brittany reach out and grab her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Quinn. Answer me."

"You know what I mean. She would never cheat on you. You left, and her world just, fell apart." Quinn's rage washed over her as she spat back, "You came back for her. Well that's just _great_. Congratulations. You're three months late." Brittany stepped back, afraid that Quinn would hit her.

"What do you mean, her world fell apart? What's going on?" Brittany tried to read Quinn's expression, but she was just at good at hiding herself as Santana.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Shit. God this is all so fucked up."

Brittany stared at her. Quinn rarely swore. She tried to calm herself down, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Fine. Fine." Quinn deflated and started walking down the street, not bothering to see if Brittany was following. Brittany tried to push her anger away but now, seeing Santana pregnant and running away just seemed to confirm all of her suspicions from before.

Quinn walked into a small diner a few blocks down and slid into a booth. "Sit down." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Well?" Brittany waved her arm around.

"First, you need to stop. Just stop. Because you don't know anything. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. So just, stop." Quinn breathed out, trying to relax and figure out how to explain the weeks that followed Brittany's departure.

Brittany took a deep breath and released it, "Fine."

"After you left." She breathed, "She was a mess. A ghost. She wouldn't eat anything. She wasn't sleeping. She wasn't writing. She just stopped." Quinn stared into Brittany's blue eyes, hoping to find her friend there, not this wall of anger that she'd met on the street. "After a week, I got her to go back to class. To work on her compositions. To just start moving. She started to become more of herself again, and then two weeks later she stopped talking to me. I barely saw her."

"What happened?" Brittany could feel herself calming down as Quinn spoke.

"I didn't know. I could hear her crying in her room, but she wouldn't let me in. I was terrified, I didn't know what was going on. It was another two weeks before I saw her again. She told me she was pregnant and I didn't understand." Brittany looked down at her hands. "She just cried and wouldn't tell me what happened. Said that no one would believe her."

"What?" Realization started to dawn on her. She looked up at Quinn and for the first time she saw how tired she looked. "I don't –"

"It took a few days for her to tell me what had happened." Brittany searched Quinn's face. She wasn't so sure she wanted to hear this story anymore. "She had been working late in one of the studios, trying to catch up. Word had gotten out that she was single, so a lot of the guys were hitting on her. She hated it. So when Edward came into the studio, she told him that she didn't need any help, that she wanted to work by herself. Well, he tried to kiss her and she slapped him. And he didn't like that. So he grabbed her and slammed her into the piano." Quinn paused to look at Brittany, who's eyes had glossed over with unshed tears. She took a deep breath before continuing, "He, uh, fuck. He hit her and called her a tease and a whore. Told her he would _straighten her out._ She tried to fight him, but he pinned her to the ground and –"

"Stop. _Please_. Just, stop." Brittany couldn't breathe. She was gripping the edges of the table as she tried to fight the images in her head. Images of Santana crying in her room. Edward throwing her small body into a piano. Edward hovering over her.

"He told her no one would believe her. That she was worthless. She didn't report it. Not at first. I think part of her believed him." Quinn shook her head. "After she told me, I took her to the police and then to the doctor."

"She's keeping the baby?" She couldn't meet Quinn's eyes.

Quinn nodded, "She said she thought about going to a clinic, but she couldn't do it. And she thinks it's what you would have wanted her to do."

Brittany nodded as her tears hit the table, guilt weighing her down. They sat in the diner as Brittany cried and kept apologizing, although Quinn wasn't sure who it was to.

"How - how far along is she?"

"About eight weeks. We don't know what it is yet. But I think she wants a girl." Quinn smiled sadly across the table.

"Do her parents know?"

"Yeah. They came out here for Christmas. They cut her off."

"What?"

"They could accept the whole gay thing. But this, her being pregnant and not married pushed them over the edge. So they went home and cut her off. Merry Christmas, right?" Quinn sighed and shook her head at the memory. "Well, she got a job, two actually. She's been working as a hostess at this fancy place not far from the apartment and then Kurt hooked her up selling merchandise at _Jersey Boys_. She doesn't sleep very much. What are you doing here? I mean, really doing here."

The question caught Brittany off guard. She was lost in Quinn's words. "I, uh, I got a job as an associate choreographer for a new show. I needed to come back. So when they offered it to me, I said yes. I needed to come back for her. I don't know what happened to me. I just, lost myself. But all I ended up losing was her."

Quinn nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm subletting from a professor. I need to see her Quinn. Please." She begged.

Quinn looked up at Brittany. She hesitated as she watched her. Blue eyes pleaded with her. "Okay. But, just be prepared. Okay?"

"Okay."

As they walk out of the diner and down on to the subway platform both of them are silent as they mentally prepare themselves for what's to come. Quinn is flooded with memories of hearing Santana cry behind a locked door, only to be let in to see how broken she really was. Most nights, Santana would climb into bed with Quinn, needing to be held and reassured that everything would turn out okay. All Brittany wants is to hold her. To apologize. To tell her that she loves her and that she will take care of her. That she will love this baby because it's a part of Santana, because she refuses to believe that it's anything else.

"Are you ready?" They're standing outside the apartment door, Brittany takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay." They step into the large apartment. Quinn and Santana's parents spared no expense when it came to their daughters. They had plenty of space, Santana's piano sat near the large windows that looked out over the park. The only thing that seemed to have changed, were the addition of several baby books on the table and a few more of Quinn's photos on the walls.

Quinn walks to Santana's door and gently knocks. "San? I'm home." She could hear a few choked sobs. "Sweetie, please let me in."

"No. She's here."

"She just wants to talk. Please Santana."

"I can't."

Quinn looks over her shoulder at Brittany and shrugs. She walks across to her room as Brittany approaches the door and leans her head against it. Brittany hears Santana crying and it breaks her heart. She had done this. If she had just trusted her, none of this would have happened.

"I'm so sorry Santana. Please. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm, just, please Santana. I love you."

As she's met with more sobs, she presses her palms to the door. On the other side, Santana lay curled on her bed, trying to force the outside world away.

"Please Santana. Let me take care of you." Brittany lowers herself to sit next to the door, keeping her ear pressed as she begs Santana for forgiveness. Somewhere between pleading through the door and hearing Santana's muffled cries, she falls asleep.

When Quinn comes out of her room to make dinner, she sees Brittany asleep against Santana's door. "Britt." She shakes her, "Britt. Wake up. Come on, you can help me make something to eat." She helps Brittany to her feet and leads her into the kitchen. "You have to give her time. The last three months have been really hard."

"I know."

"You don't though."

Brittany watches as Quinn pulls out supplies from the cupboards to make mac and cheese. All she can do is mentally kick herself as Quinn talks about her photography classes. Twenty minutes later, a bowl is placed in front of her as Quinn walks away carrying a tray. When she reaches Santana's door, she balances the tray on her hip to knock.

"Santana, you need to eat something. I made you some mac and cheese. Please open the door sweetie." Brittany stares at her hands in an effort to not watch. "It's just me. You need to eat and take your vitamins." She hears the door unlock and the door slowly open. From her place in the kitchen she can only see arms each out for the tray that Quinn had carried over. She watches as Quinn leans in, most likely to kiss her forehead, before she backs away and the door closes again. The lock clicking into place.

When Quinn returns to the kitchen, Brittany is pushing the food around in her bowl. "What happened to him? To, I don't even want to say his name."

"We don't know where he is. As soon as the police came asking questions, he disappeared. Frankly, I hope he's rotting in a ditch in New Jersey."

Brittany nods, "I should go. It's getting late and she doesn't want me here. Thanks for dinner."

"I love you Britt. I really do. But you have to give her some time."

"Yeah, you already said that." She sighs, "I want to take care of her."

"I know. She knows you're here." Quinn offers her a sad smile.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Her trip back to the apartment is blurred by tears. If she had swallowed her pride and listened, she could be moving in with her girlfriend and best friend. Not staying in some tiny apartment alone begging for forgiveness. She passes a bookstore on the street and picks up a few of the books she had seen in the apartment. If she's going to make this right, she's going to educate herself.

She sits on her bed, various books on pregnancy open. She thinks to herself that she has a week before she needs to meet with the choreographer. She hopes that in that week, she can get Santana to talk to her.

xxx

After Santana hears the front door close, she carefully steps out of her room. Quinn is leaning against the sofa, arms crossed in front of her. When she sees Santana emerge she opens her arms and lets Santana collapse into her with a fresh wave of tears.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Quinn pulls her around to sit on the sofa and wraps her arms around her.

"Why now?"

"She came back for you. She loves you. And she just wants to talk."

"I don't know if I can do that. What if she leaves me again? I can't, I just can't. Does she know? I mean, does she know what happened?"

"Yeah sweetie, I told her." Santana nods, almost as is in defeat.

"I'm scared of how much I need her."

"I think she needs you just as much. Santana, she wants to take care of you. Both of you."

Hearing Quinn mention her baby, the one that Brittany would be willing to take care of, causes her to sob harder. She cries until Quinn carries her into her room and climbs into the bed with her. Holding her and letting exhaustion take over. "It's going to be okay. I promise. It's all going to be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Brittany wakes up to a text message from Quinn saying that she and Santana would be at the apartment all day and that she's calmed down. She pushes aside the various baby books and stumbles into the bathroom to take a shower. Her hands run over the smooth plane of her stomach as she thinks about Santana. She read in one of the books that the baby should be around the size of a gumball, the thought makes her smile.

Her ride on the subway is spent thinking of more ways to apologize. As soon as she emerges from the subway she heads into the nearest bodega. She grabs all the things she knows Santana likes to eat when she's depressed. Ten minutes later, Brittany has two bags and a bouquet of flowers. After sending Quinn an _I'm almost there_ text, she heads down the block to where their building is.

She makes her way into the lobby, she wasn't kidding about the no expense spared thing, and into the elevator up to the twelfth floor. When the elevator doors open, Quinn is standing outside waiting for her. "Hey Britt."

"Hi Q. How is she?"

"Sleeping. Come on." Brittany follows as she opens the door, the first thing she notices is Santana asleep on the sofa. Quinn puts a finger to her lips and shushes her as she knocks a bag into a table.

"Sorry." She whispers as she puts the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"What's with the bags?" Quinn asks as she takes the flowers and searches for a vase.

"They're her favorites. Figured it might be a good place to start." Brittany tells her as she lines up the various foods she's purchased.

"Oh, she can't eat those anymore. They make her sick." Quinn says, pointing to a bag of Hot Cheetos.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she can't even smell them anymore." Quinn picks them up and puts them behind some cans in the cupboard. She turns and sees Brittany look down and wipe a few tears away. "Hey, you didn't know. It's okay."

"It's not though. This shouldn't be happening." Brittany is so quiet as she lets her frustration out, Quinn stands next to her and takes her hand.

"Look at me." When she does, Quinn looks determined, "Brittany, things happen. Okay? No one said life was going to be easy."

"But –"

"You feel guilty. I get it. But you have a choice right now. You can walk away right now and go live your life." She grabs Brittany's shoulders and pulls her to face the sofa, "Or you can go tell her that you love her and that you'll be there for her, that you won't leave her. _You_ get to choose."

Brittany nods at Quinn, decision already made, and makes her way to the sofa, light footsteps to not make any noise. She climbs over Santana, careful to not wake her, and wraps her arms around her. She presses her palm to the warm flesh over Santana's stomach and runs her thumb over it. "I love you Santana. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She whispers into Santana's neck and she feels her hum and bury her face into her pillow.

When Santana wakes up, she feels the arm wrapped around her but tenses when she sees Quinn sitting in the armchair across the room working on her laptop. Brittany feels Santana tense, and spreads her fingers over her stomach. "Shh, please Santana." Quinn stands and kisses Santana's forehead before walking into the guest room-turned dark room to give them some privacy. "I love you Santana, please let me take care of you. Please. I'm so so sorry."

Fresh sobs wrack through Santana and Brittany feels her grab for the hand that's spread protectively over her tummy. "Don't leave me. I can't, I – please don't leave me."

Brittany is startled at first, she's only ever heard Santana beg like that twice before. The memories hits her like an electric shock and she feels the weight of Quinn's words. _You get to choose. _"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. I'm here for you. Both of you." She presses gentle kisses to Santana's neck, and each one feels like a promise. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Please don't leave me. I don't know how to do this. Please, please don't leave me." Santana begs her again and Brittany feels her heart break all over again. Her guilt weighing her down as she thinks about how her actions have landed them here. She tells herself that she has to make this right, she owes it to Santana, to this new little life, and even to herself.

"I am so sorry baby. I won't leave you, ever. I promise. I'm here, I'm right here." She pulls Santana closer to herself as she repeats her promise over and over until she feels Santana's breathing calm.

Brittany watches Santana sleep in her arms until Quinn emerges from her dark room.

"If you hurt her again, I will hunt you down. You know that, right?"

"I know." Brittany brushes her fingers over Santana's forehead.

Santana starts to stir and Brittany and Quinn struggle to hear her mumble, "Please don't go. Please don't go. Britt don't go."

Brittany doesn't bother to fight the tears that roll down her cheeks. She knows that this is what Quinn's been listening to since October. "Shhh, I'm here baby. I'm here." She keeps repeating her new mantra until Santana stills and lets herself be pulled further into Brittany's warmth.

Quinn watches and starts shuffling though the books on the coffee table, "Where's your apartment?"

"What?"

"Where's your apartment. Write it down and give me your keys."

Brittany scribbles her address down on the notepad that Quinn is holding out and points to her purse, "My keys are in my purse. What are you doing?"

"Call your professor and tell them that you can't be their subletter."

"Quinn?"

"You can't leave her. She wakes up every night either begging you not to leave or for _him_ to stop. She needs you. You're moving in here, you can't leave her." Quinn digs through her purse for Brittany's keys and leaves before Brittany can respond. Instead she buries her face into Santana's neck and tightens her hold around her.

A little while later, Brittany feels Santana wake with a start. Brittany's hand is still pressed to her belly, she swears she can feel an energy radiating beneath her palm.

"Britt?" Santana's voice is groggy as she turns in her arms to face her.

"I'm here."

"I thought you were a dream. But you're real, right?"

"I'm real." She smiles sadly and kisses her nose.

"Where's Quinn?"

"She uh, went to my apartment about an hour ago to get my stuff."

"You're staying?"

"Yeah baby, I'm staying." She doesn't want to tell Santana about hearing her beg in her sleep. Instead she kisses her, slow and deep. As she pulls Santana closer to her, she feels more tears rolling down her cheeks, and she wonders if she'll ever stop feeling guilty.

When she pulls away, Santana cups her face and wipes her tears away with her thumb and kisses her tearstained cheeks. Brittany watches Santana breathe and flutter her eyelids shut as she whispers, "I'm scared."

"I know. But I mean it when I say that I'm _here_. I'm going to be there for everything. Every doctor's appointment. Every craving and mood swing. I'll be right next to you, holding your hand. I promise. And I be there for every school play and soccer game and everything else." Santana nods and rests their foreheads together, her stomach grumbling loudly. "Speaking of cravings," Brittany smiles, "How about I make you something?"

"Can we order a pizza?"

"Of course."

"With pineapple?"

Brittany smiles into a small kiss, "Yeah baby, we can do that." As she gets up to find a menu, she thinks that things might just be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Brittany still feels like she's walking on eggshells. She's terrified of giving Santana a reason to tell her to leave. It feels like it did right after Finn told Santana that she was afraid Brittany didn't love her. Instead of making a grand gesture to show her that she does, she shows her in all the little ways. Leaving her favorite flowers around the apartment. Taking her to her classes. Making her lunch and hiding notes for her to find later.

She also notices that Santana doesn't like being apart from her. Even when they're having breakfast, Santana sits as close to her as possible. When they go out for a walk around the park, Santana holds her hand like she's a balloon that will float away. It hurts to know that she did that to her. To them. That Santana is afraid that she'll leave her at any moment. So she squeezes her hand back, telling her _I'm here. I'm not leaving. I love you._

She hasn't figured out what she hates more, the fear induced clinginess or the nightmares that plague Santana every night. She hasn't had one about Brittany leaving since their first night back together. Now she feels Santana fight her arms away because she's reliving being in the studio alone and helpless. When she finally wakes, Santana is covered in cold sweat and panting as she tries to breathe and choke back her sobs. Brittany just holds her through it. It's all she can do.

On the fourth night she finally asks what happens, or happened. Santana stares at her hands as she recounts her nightmare, not sparing any detail. Brittany holds on to her that much tighter as her own tears run down her cheeks. When Santana finishes with, "I know it's my fault." Brittany stops breathing for a moment.

"Look at me. Santana, please." She lifts her chin and waits for her eyes to lock on to Brittany's. "None of this is your fault. None of this. Okay? What he did, that's not right. It's not okay, but it's not your fault. Please don't think that. Ever."

"I was so scared." She whispers as she allows herself to be pulled on to Brittany's lap, burying her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I know baby. But you're safe. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm still scared."

"I promise I will be here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What if I can't do this?" she whispers as she presses a hand over her tummy.

Brittany threads their fingers together, "We'll figure it out. Together. You can do anything Santana. And I promise I will be here for everything." She kisses Santana's forehead and rocks the two of them as she feels Santana's breathing even out and deepen. She thinks Santana has fallen asleep but she hears her mumble against her collarbone. "What was that baby?"

"Will you sing to me? Please."

"Yeah, I can do that." She lays them down and pulls Santana's head onto her chest so she can hear her heartbeat. She holds her close as she starts out low and soft. "When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love." She keeps singing even after she knows Santana is sleeping.

xxx

Slowly but surely, Santana starts to realize that Brittany isn't going to cut and run. She doesn't seem as surprised to find Brittany leaning on her elbow watching her sleep or sitting on the sofa reading the script for her show while Santana sits at the piano. She still likes to be as close to Brittany as possible, but she thinks that may have a little more to do with hormones than abandonment fears. And Brittany is totally okay with that. She loves being close to her, loves how Santana feels softer and warmer than she used to.

She's home on Saturday afternoon while Santana is selling merchandise at _Jersey Boys._ Something that Santana actually hates doing, but does anyway. Brittany is sitting on the sofa with her laptop open when Quinn comes in and throws her coat on the kitchen table.

"It is so cold out. Holy crap. I think my nose is going to fall off."

Brittany chuckles from her place and then gasps.

"What?"

"Pregnancy is scary." She tells Quinn as she closes the laptop. "I need to stay away from Google for a while."

"Santana at work?"

"Yeah. I'm going to pick her up after the second show."

Quinn nods. "She's still scared you know, that you'll leave."

"I know. I tell her every day that I'm here. But I hope she'll start to believe me soon."

"She believes you, well, her heart does."

"But her head doesn't." Brittany whispers.

"You have to give her –"

"Time?"

"Yeah, Britt. Time." Brittany stares down at her hands. "You could show her the baby books you bought."

"She's seen those."

Quinn is about to say something, but Brittany jumps off of the sofa and runs into the bedroom. "B? You okay?"

"Yes! I got it! Here." She hands Quinn a pale green journal. "Open it!"

Quinn opens it to the first page and sees Brittany's loopy handwriting.

_Dear Baby,_

_You don't have a name yet because we don't know if you're a boy or a girl. I guess that's why I bought a green journal. We won't know for a few more weeks what you are, but I want you to know that no matter what, you are loved. Your mama and I love you already. And I know that your mama is scared, so am I, but I can't wait to meet you._

_I want to start out by telling you that I love your mama, so much. I have since before I really knew what love was. She's the most important part of me, she's my heart. And I'm so happy that you'll know her heart for so long before you see her. When she loves, it's with everything she has._

_I'm watching her sleep, so I guess that means I'm watching you sleep too. I promise you that I will always watch over your mama, and you too._

_Love, _

_Mommy B_

Quinn looks up at Brittany and hands her the journal back. She doesn't bother to read the other entries. "Give it to her."

"You think?"

"B, give her the book." Quinn tells her and doesn't leave room for argument.

"Okay." She nods and smiles.

xxx

She picks Santana up from 52nd street and laughs at how she scowls at the patrons leaving. "I thought you had to stay and sell more stuff."

"My boss told me to go home, I started to feel a little sick towards the end."

Brittany stops them on the sidewalk and eyes Santana, "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"I'm fine Britt. It just smells like too many bad things in there. I think it's the people." She wrinkles her nose.

"Oh, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. What's in the bag?" Santana points to the small gift bag hanging from Brittany's hand.

"This, is for you. Well, it's sort of for you."

"Sort of?"

"You'll see." Brittany hands her the book and pulls her to the closest wall out of the way of the bustling New York City tourists.

"A journal?"

"Open it."

Brittany watches as she opens the book and reads the first entry, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She flips through the first few pages and sees that Brittany's already written around ten letters.

"I – you, thank you Britt."

"I want the baby to know that I love you, and that I have loved you forever. And that I love it. No matter what."

Santana cries and holds the book to her chest, like it can hear her heartbeat. "Thank you." She stands on her toes to kiss her. Brittany thinks that Santana's head and heart are on the same page.

When they climb into bed that night, Brittany holds her close and tells her that she loves her. Santana smiles and kisses her before laying her head over Brittany's heart and asking her to sing. She doesn't wake up until they hear Quinn making breakfast in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_February_

By the beginning of February, Brittany has settled into living with Santana and Quinn. She's used to Quinn snapping photos of her around the apartment, whether it's making breakfast, dancing in the living room while Santana plays the piano, or sitting on the sofa reading one of their _many_ baby books. She thinks it's because Quinn is happy to finally have another subject to torture.

Brittany's meetings with the choreographer have gone really well. She thinks that when rehearsals start in a week, they'll be in good shape. She's also made sure that she can be off whenever Santana has a doctor's appointment. Like now. She's not sure who's more nervous since it's their first appointment together.

Santana gives Brittany a nervous smile as she sits on the bed in the sterile room. "Do you want to go get some ice cream after?" Because even though it's below freezing outside, Santana loves her some mint chocolate chip.

"How is that even a question?" Santana smiles, and this time it's a real one, although it falters as her doctor opens the door.

"Good morning Santana."

"Morning Dr. Woods." She nods at the doctor and points to Brittany, "This is Brittany, my girlfriend."

She pauses as she looks from one woman to the other, "Nice to meet you." She smiles warmly at both of them and sits on the small stool in front of Santana. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My boobs are starting to hurt though." Santana shifts her shoulders and Brittany makes a mental note that the brand of bra they got is not a winner.

"You look like you're getting more sleep. How is your schedule?"

"I'm doing better. I'm only working at the restaurant now. And Brittany won't let me take extra shifts." Brittany smiles as she remembers the argument she had with Santana about her working. An argument that Brittany actually won.

"_Britt, I have to pay the rent."_

"_Yeah, but I live here now. So I'm paying part of it too. And I'm getting paid pretty well for this show. Plus, you're the baby machine and you need rest. So you need to pick one place to work."_

"_Thank you so much for allowing me to pick."_

"_I'm choosing to ignore the sarcasm there."_

"_Fine. I'll quit selling merch. Damn tourists piss me off anyway."_

"_Thank you baby."_

"_Yeah yeah."_

"You shut up." Santana quips when she hears Brittany chuckle next to her. Two weeks later and she still won't admit that Brittany was right.

Dr. Woods clears her throat, "How's your morning sickness?"

"It's gotten a little better. But I still get it when I smell something super gross." Brittany frowns, she knows she won't be home as much now. And she hates the idea of Santana feeling sick when she's not there.

"Hopefully that will go away soon, but it's not a guarantee." Santana nods and frowns a little. "Are you taking your vitamins?" They both nod, Brittany makes sure Santana takes all of her vitamins and eats as healthy as possible. Even if all Santana wants to eat are pretzels this week. "Good." Brittany watches the doctor scribble some things down on her notepad before she looks up at Santana and smiles. "How about you lie back and pull your shirt up so we can take a listen."

Santana does as she's told, scooting up the table to lie back. After she's pulled her shirt up Dr. Woods squirts some gel on her stomach and Santana shivers. Brittany watches the doctor pull up a monitor and turn a few switches on and press the wand to Santana's belly. "Okay, here is your heartbeat. Good and strong." Brittany takes Santana's hand and squeezes as she hears the strong thrum of Santana's heartbeat. "And here, is your baby's." The room goes quiet save for what sounds like a washing machine. "Your little one's got a strong heart."

"Just like it's mama." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. It's then that she notices the tears running down Santana's cheeks. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"That's their heart. It has a heart." She chokes out. "My – _our_ baby has a heart." Brittany can't respond. She doesn't know how to. The past few weeks she's been telling herself that she's taking care of Santana and her baby. But now, she's taking care of Santana and _their_ baby. Instead of saying something, she does the only other thing she can to show her how much she loves her, she kisses her.

Dr. Woods clears her throat and points to the monitor. "How about we take a look." They both nod and smile through their happy tears. She moves the wand around as Brittany and Santana watch the flickering on the screen. "Okay, here's the head. Aaand, here's a hand and a foot."

Brittany glances at Santana who's too stunned to say anything, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know for another few weeks. But we'll make an appointment for a month from now, and if the little one is in a good position we should be able to find out." Dr. Woods tells them as she hands Brittany a few print outs of the sonogram images. Santana sits up as she wipes the gel from her skin. "I want to see you back here at the beginning of March. You should have a nice bump by then." She smiles and cups Santana's cheek, "You're going to be a good mother Santana." She nods to Brittany as she opens the door, "Take care of her."

Brittany nods to Dr. Woods as she leaves the room. When she turns to Santana, she's looking down at her hands.

"Sorry if she was a little cold. She's the doctor that Quinn brought me to after –"

"I _am_ going to take care of you." She tells her as she leans in to kiss her forehead. "Now come on, there's ice cream with our names on it."

As soon as they get home, Brittany puts up the first sonogram picture on the wall. The baby's in profile and Quinn decides that the baby has Santana's nose. It's the only photo up that Quinn hasn't taken, but she doesn't seem to mind.

They spend Valentine's Day with Quinn. The three of them opting to stay in and watch Brittany's Charlie Chaplin DVD's. It had been their tradition in middle school, before they started to get boyfriends and their friendships became complicated. The simple love stories always made them hopeful, and Brittany would always try to teach them some of his classic moves.

xxx

The next week, Brittany starts rehearsals and Santana develops a new personality. She cries. A lot. It's like she's drunk, all the time. She can go from sobbing to happy at the drop of a dime. Sometimes Brittany's head spins at how fast it comes and goes. Quinn for the most part is not helpful; all she tells Brittany is that hormones will fuck with her emotions for a while and to just be prepared for anything. She's sort of worried that Santana's going to turn into a zombie. Brittany also blames Quinn for that one, letting her fall asleep while they watch reruns of _The Walking Dead _as she reads yet another baby book_._

This morning as Brittany's getting ready for her first day of rehearsal she keeps gauging Santana's emotions.

"Stop looking at me like that." Santana says over a few sheets of music, pencil poised in her left hand. Brittany loves watching her compose, especially in the morning while they all sit and have their breakfast.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to explode into a fit of tears." Quinn snorts into her coffee. "You shut up."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. Since I won't be home till late."

"I am fine. The baby is fine." She stands and sits in Brittany's lap, "You are going to be amazing. So we're all fine."

"What about me?" Quinn mocks from the other side of the table.

"You are neither pregnant or starting a new job today."

"I bought a new lens yesterday that I'm going to use today."

"Fine! We're all fine. All three of us."

"Four. The four of us." Brittany presses her palm to the small swell on Santana's belly as she smiles into a kiss.

_Click. Click. Click._

"New lens?" Santana quirks her eyebrow.

"Yup!" Quinn smiles over the camera body as she takes a few more photos.

"I have to go. Take your vitamins and have good classes." She puts Santana down in her chair as she walks to pick up her bag. "Quinn, stop taking pictures of her before she breaks your lens." She hears Quinn put the camera down and turns before walking out the door, "Love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are on the short side, I guess that's why I'm trying to update a little more often than I should. The music that's mentioned in this chapter would sound a little like the song "Married Life" from "Up". It's also what I happened to be listening to when I wrote this._

_Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm glad you guys are liking the story!_

* * *

><p><em>March<em>

Brittany hates her job. Well, she loves it, really. Barely a week in and she can tell it's going to be a hit. But she hates that she's not near Santana, so she resigns herself to texting her on every ten minute break. After lunch on her fourth day of rehearsal Santana tells her to stop worrying and do her damn job. Santana's words, not hers.

Before they're called into their first movement rehearsal of the day, one of the ensemble members, she can't remember his name, saunters up to her and asks, "So, are you attached?"

"Huh?" She spins around herself, expecting her scarf to be stuck to something. It happens more often than she'd like to admit. Then she notices the hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Oh, right. Yes, yes I am!"

"Damn, well, what's the lucky guy's name? I like to know who I've lost out to."

Brittany smiles at him, "Santana."

"San – oh. Of course." He hangs his head as he walks back to the group of dancers, most of them trying to hide their laughter.

"What was that about?" Kelly, the choreographer stands next to her and hands her music to a new song in the show.

"Oh, he was trying to hit on me. Sweet really." She tells her as she's looking over the music. Dating Santana has had its plusses for her career. She was one of the few people in her class who could sight read.

"Did you tell him that you like getting your sweet lady kisses on?"

Brittany chuckles, she forgot that she told Kelly last week that she had to get home early so she could get sweet lady kisses on with her pregnant hormonal girlfriend. "I did."

"I think he may be the only one left who doesn't know you're going to be the hottest mom in New York."

"I think you're right. But wait till you meet Santana, then you'll see why I keep telling you that I'm the second hottest mom."

"Yeah yeah. I'll believe it when I see it. When am I meeting her by the way?"

"She's coming out with us tonight."

"Awesome." She nudges her shoulder and grins, "Come on, lets show these kids some moves."

xxx

Just as Brittany's packing up her stuff, she gets a text from Santana telling her that she's at the Starbucks across the street. Brittany smiles and excuses herself to go meet her.

"Hey baby." She kisses Santana as soon as she sees her and then steals a sip of the tea that she's drinking. "Mmm, passion tea. Yummy."

"Hi babe, how was your day?" Santana asks as she takes her cup back.

"It was great!" She decides to leave out being hit on by the ensemble member, little things set her off like a sprinkler system. "Let's go!" As they walk down the street, she pulls Santana closer to her. "How were your classes?"

"They were good. I recorded one of my songs. Want to hear it?"

"Of course!"

Santana pulls out her iPhone and plugs her earbuds in, handing both of them to Brittany. "It's just the piano track, but it's a start."

"I'm sure it's amazing."

Santana blushes before pressing play. Brittany's gait slows as her ears are filled with Santana's notes. It immediately makes her think of the two of them, sitting on the sofa thinking of baby names, talking about future schools and Halloween costumes. It's them in song. She doesn't realize that they've stopped walking until Santana pulls her to the side, wiping a few stray tears from Brittany's cheeks.

"Santana," she breathes, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany plucks the earbuds out and kisses Santana. First her lips, then her nose, then her palm. "It's beautiful."

They walk in silence the rest of the way. Brittany quietly humming Santana's song, as she feels her fingers twitching to play the notes on the back of Brittany's hand. When they arrive at the bar, most of the cast is already there. Brittany ushers them to a booth where Kelly and a few other actors are sitting.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Santana."

Everyone sitting around the table openly gawks at Santana, no one had really believed Brittany when she told them that her girlfriend was super hot (and cute). Most of them know she's pregnant, they had asked why Brittany was reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting _during their lunch break_. _To her surprise, they had been really kind when she explained their situation. Coming from a small town, she was afraid of how people would treat Santana and their baby. Sometimes she has to remind herself that they're in the real world, where bad things happen, but most of the time people are genuine.

"Okay Britt, you were right." Kelly stands up and holds Santana's shoulders. "You, are absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks?"

"Baby, this is Kelly."

"Oh hi! Britt's told me a lot about you. She loves working with you."

Kelly pulls her down into the booth, "And she has told me so much about you. Now look at me mama, you are so fucking cute! I can't take it. When are you due?"

"Oh." She looks nervously at Brittany, who's taken a seat across from her. "August 17th."

"Aw! A summer baby. Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Santana smiles at Kelly and then looks at the actors sitting at the table, their eyes shifting from Santana to Brittany as they take the couple in.

"Santana is a music major at NYU. She writes some of the most amazing music." Brittany beams as she steers the conversation away from the baby for the time being. As the people around the table ask her about composing, she sees Santana relax and start to enjoy herself.

Kelly kicks Brittany under the table and mouths _she's perfect! _Brittany smiles and nods.

About an hour in, Santana's talking to a few of the actors who have a small band on the side. "We play a lot of the Monday night gigs in the city. It's a lot of fun. You should come out and see us. Maybe play something of yours?"

Santana smiles at Erica, one of the ensemble members, "Sure, just give Britt the details and –" she stops talking, her eyes wide.

Brittany notices immediately, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I – I think the baby just moved. Britt, it moved!"

"Oh my god! Really?"

"It feels, it feels like I swallowed a goldfish." Santana smiles wide as she leans into Brittany to kiss her.

"A Santanafish." She feels more than sees Santana scrunch her nose at the name. "Okay, maybe not."

Everyone around the table smiles as they bear witness to the moment.

Around eleven, Brittany pulls Santana away from the composer of her show, reminding her that she needs rest and the composer that they have rehearsal in the morning.

"It was lovely to meet you Santana, don't let Brittany hide you away." Wayne, the composer leans in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek before shooing them away.

"I won't! I'll be back to pick your brain about arrangements."

"Please do! Come sit in rehearsals for a while!"

"I will, thank you. Goodnight."

Brittany leads them out onto the street and hails a cab, kissing away Santana's pout. "It's late, it's cold, shut up." Santana thinks taking cabs is for tourists and lazy people, but whenever they go out Brittany pays for the cab ride. She's become overly protective of Santana and doesn't need jerks on the subway bumping into her.

"Tonight was fun. I'm glad I got to meet the people you work with." Santana rests her head on Brittany's shoulder as their cab weaves through the dark New York streets.

"I'm excited that you felt the peanut move."

"Peanut?"

"First, it's better than Santanafish, which I still sort of like. And second, my dad calls me that."

"Peanut. I like it."

xxx

They're curled up in bed after a long day. Brittany and Kelly had to deal with a new song that had been handed out that morning. Making up choreography on the fly. Santana had a day full of classes followed by the closing shift at the restaurant. Both of them collapsing into bed as their days ended. Brittany had tried to stay awake to wait, but fell asleep surrounded by script pages and choreography notes. When she feels the bed dip around 1:30 she tries to sit up to clear her things from the bed.

"Shh, go back to sleep babe. I got them."

"You're home late." Brittany mumbles as she shifts under the covers.

"I know, it was a busy night." Santana sighs as her head hits the pillow.

Brittany pulls her close, nuzzling into Santana's neck and leaning forward to kiss under her ear. "Goodnight baby." The only response she gets is a hum of approval as Santana drifts to sleep.

A few hours later Brittany feels Santana stir and hears her whimper. It's not until she starts talking that she wakes up. Santana still has nightmares, not often, but Brittany hates all of them and silently blames herself for each and every one of them.

"St – stop. Please stop. No no no no no."

She hears a choked sob and sits up to look down at Santana. "Baby, wake up."

"No, no please. No no."

She watches Santana shield her stomach from her nightmare. "Santana, wake up." Brittany lays her hands over Santana's as she tries to pull her from her dreams. "Come on baby, wake up."

Santana wakes with a start, tears streaming down her face. "Britt?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I'm right here." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana as her breathing calms. "What was it about?"

"I – he was there. He – he was trying to take the baby from me."

"I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise."

"What if he comes back? What happens if he –"

"If he does, I'll be there. He's not taking the baby. I promise." Brittany pulls her down and brings her hand to rest over the small swell. "I will be here every night to hold both of you. I'll be there to protect this baby once it's here. And I'll always be there to protect you. I promise."

Brittany doesn't sleep. Instead she listens to Santana breathe, the easy rhythm calming Brittany's fears. She spreads her fingers over Santana's tummy, the warmth that she finds there spreads up her arm. Brittany already knows there isn't anything she wouldn't do for this baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany doesn't think she's ever been so happy to walk into the apartment. The smell of chicken soup invades her nose as she hears Santana signing at her piano and the clicks from Quinn's camera. It's the best the best type of sensory overload. It feels like _home._ She stops herself from announcing that she's home as she walks into the living room. Quinn is photographing Santana as she plays _Dear Prudence _in front of a backdrop of Christmas lights. Brittany watches Santana sing, eyes closed and fingers finding the keys with ease.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

Brittany doesn't think she's ever seen Santana more beautiful. It's a thought that's been happening a lot lately. Her round belly just visible beneath her shirt and a glow that isn't caused by the lights surrounding her. A wave of excitement hits her as she remembers that they have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, where they'll hopefully find out what the baby is. She's so lost in her happiness that she doesn't hear the piano stop. It's only when Quinn's flash goes off in front of her face that she snaps back into the present.

"You in there B?" Quinn laughs as she shows her the screen on the back of her camera. Brittany can only describe the photo as hopelessly head over heals in love.

"Yeah, just thinking. What are you guys doing?"

"Santana is helping me out with a project. We need to use Christmas lights and a person. We own Christmas lights, and Santana counts as a person. Sometimes."

Santana rolls her eyes as she crosses the room to Brittany. "Hi." She stands on her toes and kisses her. "How was rehearsal?"

"It was good. We taught them a new number. How are you? How's the peanut?"

"I am fine. The peanut is good and craving chicken soup tonight."

"Are you really calling the baby 'peanut'?" Quinn asks as she takes a few photos of Brittany holding Santana in their living room.

"Yes?" Santana asks her like she's stupid.

"My dad called me that before I was born, he still does." Brittany shrugs and kisses Santana's nose before crouching down to kiss her belly.

"You two are so cute it actually hurts to look at you." Quinn smiles as she clicks the shutter one last time before making her way into the kitchen with her cameras.

"Well I happen to think you've very cute and I love looking at you." Brittany kisses her one more time before leading her to the kitchen to eat. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" She asks as she pulls Santana's chair out.

"Yeah," she breathes out, "Nervous too, I guess."

"Me too."

xxx

The next morning, Santana insists they take the subway to the doctor's office. "Britt, we can't take cabs all the time. I will be fine. Peanut will be fine. I'm sure you're more than capable of bitch facing people way from me if it makes you feel better."

"Fine." Brittany pouts as she buttons Santana's coat and pulls her hat over her head.

The subway is actually pretty empty, then again it's a late Monday morning. They've missed the commuter rush and have no problem finding a seat. Santana rests her head on Brittany's shoulder, her left hand falling to the small coat covered bump.

The waiting room is empty when they get there and the nurse ushers them to a room before Santana has the chance to take her coat off. "Dr. Woods will be right with you." The nurse smiles as she closes the door.

Brittany helps Santana out of her coat and places it in the seat next to her. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what? Take your coat? I like doing stuff like that." Brittany shrugs just as the door opens again.

"Hello ladies. How are we today?" Dr. Woods sits on the stool in front of Santana and smiles up at both of them.

"We're good. We're all good." Santana smiles and takes Brittany's hand.

"Good! How's the morning sickness?"

"Gone, there's still some foods that don't make me feel too great though."

Dr. Woods nods and makes a note in her file, "Did you find a bra that works? I remember you having some discomfort the last time I saw you."

"We did. Britt was great in helping me find something." Brittany flushes as she remembers going bra shopping, which turned into a lot of making out behind the curtain in the store. Santana blamed hormones, but Brittany is pretty sure that _I wish they could just be your hands _was all Santana.

Dr. Woods chuckles as she stands to move the sonogram machine closer. "Let's take a look, shall we?" Santana lays back on the bed and pulls her shirt up beneath her breasts. Her hands framing her small baby bump. "There's that nice strong heartbeat we like," Dr. Woods smiles as she looks at the screen, "And do we want to know the sex?"

Santana looks at Brittany and smiles before looking back at Dr. Woods and nodding, "Yeah, we do."

"Looks like you'll be having a little girl."

"Really?" Santana breathes out as she smiles and looks up at Brittany.

"Really really. Everything's looking good." Dr. Woods smiles as she hands Santana more sonogram printouts. "I'll see you back here in a few weeks." She smiles again as she leaves.

"A girl. Britt, we're having a girl!" Santana looks away from the printouts to Brittany, who's crying. "Britt, babe? What's wrong?" Brittany shakes her head, and it's then that Santana knows these aren't happy tears. "Britt?"

"Wh – what if she _hates_ me?" Brittany sobs.

Santana pulls Brittany up onto the examination table and holds her close. "She would never hate you. At least not until she's a teenager and you won't let her go out." Santana smiles, but Brittany sobs harder. "Britt, where is this coming from?"

"She's going to know that I'm not really her mother, and that I let you get hurt."

Santana sits, stunned, "Brittany, look at me." She holds Brittany's face between her hands, "You are her mother. Nothing is ever going to change that. I know that, and I'm pretty sure she knows it too." Brittany looks down at Santana's belly and rests her hand there, feeling the warmth that radiates. "I always wanted a family with you. I know that this isn't exactly how we envisioned things, but there isn't anyone else in the world I would want to raise a baby with. She is _ours_. No one else's. Okay?"

Brittany sniffles and looks into Santana's determined eyes. "Okay."

"She moves around so much when you talk. It's like she's dancing for you."

"Really?" Santana wipes Brittany's cheeks and kisses her.

"Really. If you ever, ever doubt that you are her mom, you tell me. Okay?"

Brittany nods, "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany bends to whisper to the baby, "I love you too peanut. Always."

xxx

Two weeks later Brittany is standing at the post office on her lunch break, the envelope in her hands feeling heavy with promise. She knows that if Santana finds out about this, there's a good chance that she'll be sleeping on the sofa for a few days. At least. But she hopes that if Santana ever finds out, it's only because her parents show up to tell her how stupid they were. As she moves forward in line, she nervously rechecks the address on the front even though she's known Santana's address as long as she's known her own.

A few days ago she'd asked Quinn for a few photos of Santana in her pregnancy. When Quinn laughed she didn't know it was because she'd already filled up a hard drive, she scrunched up her nose when Quinn had to describe that _one_ terabyte was a lot. Brittany spent hours looking through hundreds and hundreds of edits, she told herself that she would use five which quickly turned into ten. The envelope in her hands has twenty, not including the sonogram prints.

Only the most recent photos show off her small but growing baby bump. Santana sitting at the piano playing _Dear Prudence_. Santana asleep on the sofa with sheet music draped over her belly like a blanket. Brittany kissing her belly as Santana smiles down at her, eyes closed with a hand tangled in blonde hair. Brittany and Santana in a snowy Central Park; Brittany's hands covering her coat-covered belly, both of them smiling through the cold.

But Brittany's favorite is of Santana at her piano; she's in a black tanktop that fits a little too snug now with Brittany next to the piano, arms and legs extended in an arabesque, both of them smiling at each other. Santana had been playing one of the new songs she had written.

"_It's so pretty, Santana."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah. I'm pretty sure peanut loves it too."_

"_Oh I know she does. She hasn't stopped moving since I started playing it."_

"_I was looking up baby names." Brittany blurts out, Quinn laughs from across the room._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I – I looked up baby names."_

"_You already said that part." Quinn replies from across the room, Santana sends her glare that tells her to shut up._

"_She likes music."_

"_We're _not_ naming her music." Santana furrows her eyebrows._

"_You could name her Riv –" _

"_If the second word is 'song' I will password lock photoshop on every computer in this apartment." Quinn shuts her mouth and nervously eyes her laptop._

"_Carmen means music." Brittany rushes out._

"_Again, and slower." Santana tells her around a smile._

"_Carmen, it means music. She likes music, your music. We could name her Carmen."_

"_Carmen." Santana lets the name float into the air around her. "Carmen." When she feels the baby move again, she smiles. "It's perfect."_

_Brittany smiles and slides onto the piano bench to kiss Santana and whisper the name between light kisses._

"_Just don't let her date any bullfighters." Quinn yells from the kitchen._

"_Way to ruin a moment Fabray."_

Brittany smiles at the memory as she steps forward in line again. The envelope has one sheet of paper with a few lines written in Brittany's loopy handwriting. _You don't know what you're missing out on. She's so beautiful. Both of them are. Santana's going to be an amazing mother. I hope you're there to see it. – B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I did happen to write this while working on a production of "The Seagull"... The music mentioned in this chapter would sound like the score to "Finding Neverland." Which if you haven't listened to (or seen the film) you should._

_Thanks again for the reviews and alerts!_

* * *

><p><em>April<em>

The last week of rehearsals, Santana sits next to Wayne and watches as he composes vocal arrangements for the cast. Brittany loves to watch Santana watch him. How she absorbs absolutely everything he has to offer. The cast can't stop telling Brittany how beautiful Santana is, and she smiles and blushes every time.

"Brittany tells me that you're writing something for after you graduate." Wayne tells her on a ten minute break.

"Yeah, I've been working on this project for what feels like forever." Santana tells him around a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich.

"Well?"

"Oh, I saw this production of _The Seagull _that the undergrads put on, and I fell in love with it. I've been writing a dance piece based on it."

"_The Seagull_, hu?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's just so much drama. It's kinda like, _Jersey Shore: Russia._ I can't get enough of it."

"That's, quite the comparison."

"Yeah, I know." She smiles sheepishly at him as she watches Brittany glide across the room towards her.

"Hey baby, having fun?" Brittany kisses her cheek before stealing a bite of her sandwich. "I love it when your cravings are normal."

"She was just telling me about her post graduation plans."

"Oh, _Jersey Shore: Russia_?"

"Yeah, Britt. That." Santana laughs.

"I was just about to tell her that she should play me something from it."

"Really? Now?" Santana asks, eyes wide.

"Sure. Here," he slides off of the piano bench, "she's all yours."

Santana sits behind the piano, pulling the bench away so she can fit comfortably before placing her fingers on the keys. "So, this is Masha's theme, for when she says that she's in mourning for her life."

She starts playing, and the room grows silent as everyone turns to listen. Some closing their eyes, some moving to the music as their bodies listen. The music is light and heavy at the same time. You can tell that who she's trying to portray feels too many emotions at once. The sounds go from sad to joyous with sweeping melodies. When you close your eyes you can almost hear the violins fill in the lightness and the cellos fill out the more somber notes. Brittany can see the dancer, clad in all black throwing her body around a bare stage, simple back and side light catching her movement.

Santana won't admit it aloud, but she's been writing the show so Brittany will play Nina. She's the only person Santana trusts to play the innocence and lightness in the beginning but has the emotional capacity to play her in the end as she falls apart. Brittany loves to sit in the living room while Santana writes. Sometimes Brittany and Quinn will read parts from the play out loud while she writes; it's one of her favorite things the three of them do together.

When she finishes playing, the room erupts into applause and Santana blushes. Choosing to hide her face behind the piano. Brittany watches the people around her wipe at their eyes and smile at her girlfriend's bashfulness.

"Santana, my goodness. That was stunning. Absolutely stunning." Wayne praises her as he pulls her away from the piano and hugs her. "How much have you written?"

"Uh, most of it. I've been putting the finishing touches on the last act."

"I need to make some calls. You are going to take this town by storm. Excuse me." He squeezes her hand as he walks out into the hallway.

Santana stands there too stunned to say anything. "What just happened?"

"You just blew everyone out of the water with your awesomeness, is what just happened." Brittany smiles and kisses her as the cast is called back from their break.

When Wayne comes back in, he pulls Santana from her seat and leads her into the hallway just outside of the rehearsal room. "I've just spoken to a friend of mine at Lincoln Center." Santana swears her heart stops for a second, "And she said that they're looking for something to fill in a workshop slot that was just cancelled. I told her about you and she wants to hear more. How soon can you get me demos?"

Santana stutters for a moment, not sure how to speak anymore, "Uh, I can, uh –" she shakes her head, "tonight. I can email everything I have tonight as soon as I get home."

"Good. You, my dear, are going places." He kisses her forehead and leads them back into the rehearsal room.

On the way home that night, Santana can't stop talking. Brittany's never seen her so excited. Not when Cheerios won Nationals. Not when she sang _Valerie._ Not when the Glee club sang her song at Nationals. Not when they spent their first Valentine's Day together. Not when she got accepted to NYU. Or even when her grandmother apologized. Brittany is so happy to see that Santana is happy. She thinks if anyone deserves a little (or a lot) of happiness right now, it's Santana.

xxx

A week later, Brittany drops Santana off at Lincoln Center before heading to the theatre for tech. "You are going to be amazing. They already love you anyway."

"But –" Santana holds her notes closer to her chest as she shuts he mouth.

"No. You got to be nervous all last night and this morning. Now it's time to be confident and amazing. You are there to solve their problem. And you already wrote the most amazing music. So go in there and show them how awesome you are."

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too B."

She watches Santana walk into the building and smiles before turning on her heel and walking towards the theatre. A few hours later, Santana sneaks into the darkened theatre, eyes glistening and cheeks pink and round from smiling. As soon as they break, Santana rushes (as fast as she can at five months pregnant) to Brittany and throws her arms around her.

"They're going to do it! They're going to produce a workshop of it! And if they like it, they'll add it to their next season! Britt! They're going to do it!" She cries as Brittany kisses her between sentences and laughs.

"I told you! You are awesome. There's no way they wouldn't love you! I'm so, so proud of you baby!" She kisses her again before the break is over and her tech rehearsals continue. "You, me, a bottle of sparkling cider and a tub of Nutella. We're gonna celebrate tonight!" Santana laughs as she makes her way up the aisle of the theatre.

"A tub of Nutella? I mean, I know you two can hardly keep your hands off each other, but that just sounds kinky." Kelly scrunches her nose and laughs.

"No no no! It's been her one constant craving. She will eat just about anything as long as it has Nutella on it. I'm pretty sure that baby bump is more Nutella than it is Carmen."

"A baby that forever smells of Nutella, that could be awesome."

Brittany gasps, "That _would_ be awesome!"

Kelly watches Brittany get lost in her thoughts before she snaps her fingers and laughs as the cast comes back to the stage to run through a number.

When she gets home that night, they share a bottle of Martinelli's and put Nutella on just about everything they have in the apartment. Quinn stops them before Brittany takes out the shrimp from the fridge. There are some things that Nutella should not go on. No matter how sentimental it may make them.

"So who's going to choreograph for you?" Quinn asks around a Nutella filled strawberry.

"I am." Brittany smiles as she rubs Santana's feet.

"But she's also playing Nina, so you need an assistant."

"You could ask Mike." Quinn suggests.

"Mike?" Both Santana and Brittany raise their eyebrows at Quinn.

"Yeah, Mike. He just moved here. He's starting a dance company with some friends of his from Chicago. You should call him."

"How do _you_ know he's in New York?" Santana asks, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"He, uh, he called me when he got here?"

"You're not sure?"

"Tana, be nice."

"I am being nice! I'm just curious."

"Uh hu. So, why did he call you?"

"We've kept in touch. And he wanted to know if where he was moving was safe."

"Uh hu. Safe to take you home to."

"You shut up!" She points to Santana. "Britt, you should call him. You two always worked really well together."

Brittany shrugs, "Would that be okay with you baby?"

"Yeah. I always liked Mike. Ask him if he's interested, I can send him some tracks if he wants."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Q." She smiles over Santana's feet as Quinn takes her camera out. _Click click click. _

xxx

The following Monday Santana sits nervously at her piano as Brittany busies herself with making lunch for four. It takes her a few moments before she notices Santana staring at the floor, on the verge of tears.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Carmen okay?" She presses her hands to Santana's belly and watches her suck her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What if he doesn't like my songs?"

"Oh honey. He already loves them." She sometimes forgets that Santana can switch emotions at the drop of a hat. Just a second ago she was babbling away about Brittany's family coming to visit next month. "He really does. He's so excited to work on this."

"Really?" She sniffles.

"Really really." It's then that the door buzzes and they see Quinn run out of her room to answer.

Santana chuckles and wipes her cheeks, "It's really cute how she's trying to hide how into him she really is."

"Yeah it is. But we should be nice."

"Miss Pierce, I am _always _nice."

"Mmmmhhhhmmm."

"I am!"

"Let's go say hi to Mike." She pulls Santana up and kisses her just as the door opens.

"Hey! It's so good to see –" Mike stops and stares at Santana. "You're pregnant?"

The smile from everyone's face falls as they all look at one another. "I – excuse me." Santana retreats into her room as Mike looks at the now closed door, then to Brittany and Quinn.

"You didn't tell him?" Quinn opens and closes her mouth a few times before shaking her head. Brittany sighs and runs a hand through her hair before turning to Mike, "It's complicated. And Quinn will be explaining while I go make sure she's okay."

Mike nods as he watches Brittany disappear into the same room as Santana.

When Brittany opens the door, she can hear Quinn start explaining to Mike so she closes the door quickly. Santana is on their bed curled in on herself with her back to the door. Brittany kicks off her shoes and wraps herself around Santana.

"He's going to be the first one to know. The first one who knows me. Knew me. And now he's going to know."

"Do you want him to go?"

"No. I mean. I knew people were going to find out. It's just, it's hard. It's harder than I thought it would be."

"She's ours. Remember? Ours and no one else's." Brittany slides her hand under Santana's shirt and rests her hand over her belly.

"Quinn's telling him. Isn't she?"

"Yeah. Do you want to stay in here for a little while longer?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea, lay back." Santana does as she's told and Brittany shimmies herself down the bed so her nose is pressed to her belly. She kisses the flesh there and puts her hands on either side of Santana's stomach. "Hey Carmen. It's your mommy here." Santana laces their fingers together and squeezes, silently asking her to continue. "I wanted to tell you that I'm so excited to meet you. But you should totally stay inside your mama for a few more months. You've got a lot of growing to do before you get here. But you should know that we already love you. So much." She kisses Santana's belly a few times before they hear a soft knocking at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Santana breathes.

"I wanted to see if you're okay. Mike is in the kitchen waiting. He didn't know if he should go."

"We'll be out in a sec." Quinn nods and smiles at their position. "I guess we shouldn't really keep him waiting. I love you B. So much."

"I love you too."

xxx

It turns out that Mike loves that Brittany and Santana are starting a family. So much so that he can't stop grinning at the two of them as they talk about the workshop.

"It all sounds great guys! I'm so glad you called me. When is this all happening?"

"The presentation for potential producers is August 15th. And it rehearses for three weeks before that."

"Sounds great. And when are you due?"

"August 17th." Brittany smiles.

"Isn't that cutting it a little close?" His eyebrows raised in concern.

"Yeah, but it was the only time they could fit it in. I'll just be huge and probably won't be able to see the piano keys." She laughs as Mike's smile grows wider. "What?"

"This suits you."

"What? Being huge?"

"You look beautiful."

Santana blushes and rests her hands on her tummy. She thinks maybe it's not so bad having someone else who knew her find out. He doesn't look at her with pity, he smiles and can see the excitement in Brittany's eyes at the thought of starting a family with the woman she loves.


	9. Chapter 9

It seems like an ordinary Thursday morning. Brittany wakes up to make sure Santana gets to her class on time while Quinn takes photos of just about everything they do. Brittany busies herself around the apartment, cleaning for the arrival of her family next week. When she gets bored with that, she takes to setting out her and Santana's outfits for opening night.

The door slamming around 2:30 makes her jump, but the string of Spanish curses makes her smile. "Baby? You okay?"

"I quit. I just. I hate them and I quit." Santana throws her bags down on the table before lowering herself onto the sofa. "I can't even throw myself down on the sofa. Fuck." When Santana is really angry about something, she hates that she can't throw herself on the bed or sofa anymore. It's really hard for Brittany to not laugh when she watches Santana angrily lower herself to sit down. It's all sorts of adorable.

"What happened?" Brittany sits next to her and pulls Santana's feet onto her lap, unlacing her converse.

"The restaurant called and said that they had me scheduled for tonight."

"But you told them, like, weeks ago that you needed tonight off."

"Yeah. They've been dicks for the past few weeks. Ever since I started showing, they give me these looks that I just hate. So I quit."

"Wait, what?"

"I quit."

"No, the other part. What looks?"

"They all look at me like I'm some horrible person for not being married or whatever. So I quit."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

"For quitting?"

"For standing up for yourself and not taking their bullshit."

"So you're not mad that I quit?"

"No way! Now you can rest more and write and be less grumpy because you have to go work somewhere you hate. So no, I'm not mad." Brittany kisses her nose and smiles when Santana chuckles.

"Grumpy hu?"

"Just a tad."

xxx

A few hours later and they're finally getting ready to leave the apartment for Brittany's opening night. Or they would be leaving if Santana wasn't having a major mood swing moment.

"No."

"Baby, you look beautiful."

"I look fat."

"You're pregnant," Santana opens her mouth but Brittany is quick to cut her off, "not fat. Pregnant."

"I want to look pretty like the girls in your show. I'm going to look huge next to them."

"Baby, they're dancers and most of them are obsessive calorie counters who drink too much. They may look pretty, but you are gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Really really. Now can I please put your shoes on so we can go?" Instead of responding, Santana puts her foot into Brittany's waiting hand while she wipes away her tears.

"Sorry I'm sort of crazy."

"You aren't crazy, but even if you were, it would still be the best kind. Now let's go." She pulls Santana to her feet and guides her into the living room where Quinn is picking at the stings on her dress.

"It's about time. The car called up like five minutes ago."

"Sorry." Santana blushes as she makes her way to the door.

xxx

It turns out that one of the things that still make Santana nauseous is perfume. Strong perfume. Something no one anticipated was the older women of the theatre elite who seem to bathe in Chanel No. 5. Turns out that Carmen does _not_ like Chanel No. 5, and by extension, neither does Santana.

As soon as they sit in their seats Santana's face pales and her breathing becomes labored. Fortunately, Brittany notices almost immediately and pulls her to her feet and guides her back into the lobby and towards the bathroom.

"Out of the way! She's pregnant and very likely to puke on you if you don't move!" Brittany announces to the rather full room. A woman who was about to walk into a stall steps aside and holds the door open for them. Brittany sends her a grateful look as she steers Santana inside. Most of the women cringe when they hear her throw up and Brittany can hear a few of them asking if someone has a bottle of water.

Santana leans back into Brittany, gasping for air. "This sucks."

"I know baby."

"Here," one of the women offers a bottle of water and smiles at Brittany as she takes it and twists the cap off. "I had horrible morning sickness when I had my first." She digs in her purse and pulls out a few tissues and hands them to Brittany. "You'll learn to carry these things." She smiles at them and stands.

"Here, small sips." Brittany hands her the bottle and watches her hands shake as she sips from the bottle. "What was it?"

"Perfume. So much perfume. It's like someone pumped that shit through the air ducts."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I really want to see your show Britt. But can we maybe not sit where we were?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll ask. Maybe we can sit at the back." She kisses her forehead and helps pull her to her feet.

It turns out that they can sit at the back, mainly because everyone who works at the theatre adores Brittany. They move their seats around so Santana has an easy escape route should a perfume soaked patron pass them. Luckily the evening continues without any more problems. It also turns out that Brittany can't really focus on the show, not when Santana is sitting next to her laughing and smiling as the story unfolds. She also loves that Santana rests their hands over her tummy like she's sharing the experience with the baby.

When the show ends, the entire audience is on their feet in a flash, well, Santana is up as quickly as she can. Both her and Quinn turning to applaud Brittany as she takes a small bow of her own just for the two of them.

The three of them walk down the street towards their car to go to the party, "Babe, that was amazing. Like, amazing amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"I didn't really do anything." She shrugs as she spots their driver.

"Didn't you teach them how to dance?" Quinn asks.

"I helped teach them stuff."

"You got to choreograph the dance break in that song about being in Hollywood. I was there, so don't try to deny it."

"But I –"

"No buts! You taught them stuff and everyone loves you and you're amazing. Stop being so modest babe! You did good and you deserve to be told as much. And I'm pretty sure Carmen loved it too, even though she couldn't see it. But I know she's just as proud of you as I am."

"I love you." She stops to turn Santana into her and kiss her, her hands pressing on either side of her silk covered tummy.

"You two are gross. Please get in the car so I can get my open bar on."

Brittany chuckles as she helps Santana slide into the backseat of the car, "You've been spending too much time with Tana, you're starting to sound like her."

When Santana laughs loudly from inside the car Quinn rolls her eyes, "You shut up!"

On the short ride to Tavern on the Green the three of them talk about the show and how much they enjoyed it. Quinn talks about the lighting and how wonderful it was, Santana talks about the arrangements. Brittany is just excited to have new people to talk about it. When they arrive, the only people there are the producers, creatives and patrons who snagged invites to the party. Quinn finds the bar like its her job and orders drinks for the three of them.

Santana whines a little when Quinn hands her a ginger ale. "You can have a real drink at my next opening."

"Fine." She huffs, but Brittany knows she's not really upset.

By 1:30, Brittany's exhausted. She's been pulled to the dance floor by a few ensemble members and Kelly. Santana telling her that she was fine watching from the table. She watched Santana push Quinn to the dance floor when one of the cast members offered his hand. When a slower song finally starts to play, Brittany excuses herself and offers her hand to Santana. "My lady?" Santana laughs but takes her hand and allows herself to be led to the center of the floor.

"I really am proud of you Britt." She rests her head on Brittany's shoulder and turns her head to kiss her neck.

"Thank you." She kisses her head as they sway together, not really bothered that they're not moving. They're happy to be close. She feels Santana yawn against her and she smiles against Santana's hair. "You ready to go home baby?"

"Mmmmhmm."

"We should find Q."

"The last I saw her, she was trying to call Mike."

"You didn't stop her?"

"Uh, no. I want to watch her in the morning as she realizes that she drunk dialed him."

Brittany chuckles, "I guess there are advantages to not drinking at things like this."

"That would be the biggest one." She yawns again, this time a little bigger and then slumps her body against Brittany.

"Alright sleepyhead. Let's go find Miss Drunk Dial and go home."

"Mmmkay."

When they find Quinn, she's tucked into a booth talking on the phone. They can only make out a few slurred words but they do hear something akin to "And I really really really just want to touch your abs." Santana snorts and Brittany tries to hide her smile.

"Come on drunky, time to go home."

"Noooo. Can't you see I'm on the phone Britt B?" She waves her phone in front of them, the screen showing that she's still talking to Mike's voicemail.

"Yeah, and you can regret that in the morning, but now it's time to go." Brittany laughs as she takes the phone and ends the call.

As they walk to the car, Quinn mumbles about abs as Santana and Brittany try to hide their amusement. Every time Quinn turns around, she tries to scowl.

"Bitch I own that look. Don't pretend you can pull it off." Santana snaps around a smirk as their driver opens the door and rolls his eyes at the state of Quinn.

The next morning Brittany and Santana laugh over their breakfast as Quinn stumbles into the kitchen clutching her phone. Brittany thinks it's the funniest breakfast she's ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

_May_

The first week of May Brittany's parents come to visit. It's their first chance to come out, their work schedules and Emily's troublemaking keeping them from visiting. They're also there for Santana's graduation, citing that since Brittany didn't walk with her class they needed to see one of their girls in a cap and gown. Their first night there they see Brittany's show after taking the girls out to dinner. Brittany and Santana opting to sit at the back of the house again.

As soon as the curtain comes down, the Pierce family is on their feet, turning around to applaud Brittany at the back of the house. Her mom running to hug her, "You are amazing sweetheart!"

"I wasn't even in the show mom." Brittany replies around a smile.

"You taught those kids how to dance. You are amazing." Her mother kisses her forehead. "Right Santana?"

"Right Laurie." Santana nods seriously as she leans to kiss Brittany's jaw. "You can't deny that you're amazing."

"She's right Peanut. That was some show!" Her dad engulfs her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"It was alright." Emily shrugs. Santana smacks her shoulder. "Fine, it was amazing." Brittany pulls her sister into a hug and swings her around.

"Who is in the mood for a nightcap?" Robert calls out over the surrounding women.

"Change nightcap to ice cream, and you have a yes." Santana smiles, her hand falling to rest on her belly.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Laurie loops her arm through Santana's and guides her to the street.

Brittany watches her mother and Santana walking ahead of them. Fragments of their conversation floating back. Things about maternity clothes and birthing plans catch her ears.

"I'm really proud of you Britt."

"Thanks dad."

"Your mother and sister are taking Santana shopping tomorrow. How about you and I get some lunch. You can show me around your city."

"Sounds perfect."

xxx

The next morning, Laurie and Emily take Santana out while Robert and Brittany walk through Central Park, enjoying the cool spring day.

"I'm really proud of you Peanut."

"Thanks, you already said that. Twice." Brittany smiles up at her father.

"You've grown up Brittany. A lot. You're taking care of Santana, you're starting a family. I can't tell you how hard that is to do, but you're taking it all in stride." 

"I love her so much. And I'm so excited to meet Carmen when she gets here. I love her already and she isn't even here yet." Brittany sniffles and wipes her eyes at the sudden rush of emotions.

"We're excited to meet our first grandbaby. You should have seen your mother after she saw that first sonogram picture." He smiles over at his daughter and nudges her shoulder.

"I can imagine." Brittany laughs.

Robert pulls Brittany to sit on a bench along the pathway. "Your mother and I want to give you something. Now, you don't have to take it, but we both hope you'll at least think about it." He pulls out a small black velvet box and places it in Brittany's palm. When she opens it, she gasps. "It was your grandmother's. My father gave it to me when I told him I wanted to marry your mother."

"Dad." She whispers as she holds the ring between her fingers. She remembers watching her mother take it off to do the dishes. Brittany would slide it onto her own finger, imagining the day someone would give it to her. It hadn't crossed her mind that she could be the one giving it away.

"She's it Brittany. She's been a member of this family for as long as I can remember. I think it's about time you made it official."

"Daddy." She cries as she folds herself into his embrace.

They meet up with everyone else for dinner at a swanky midtown restaurant, Brittany smiling as she looks from her parents to Santana. Her mother smiles and nods as she talks about the various shops they went to. The small box in her purse seems to glow and she can't stop herself from running her fingers over the smooth velvet. Her father's words echoing in her mind, _I think it's about time you made it official._

When they leave the restaurant, Brittany's mother leans into their hug and whispers, "You really should make an honest woman out of her."

Brittany pulls back and smiles, "I know. Thanks mom."

"We'll see you tomorrow for bunch. Thank you for the clothes!" Santana hugs Laurie and Emily before Robert pulls her into a bear hug.

"We will, and don't mention it sweetie. It's our job to spoil you." Laurie hugs her one more time, her hand smoothing out Santana's shirt. "And you, Miss Carmen are going to be the best dressed baby New York has seen. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight mom." Brittany kisses her cheek before hailing a cab.

"I love your family. But I am exhausted." Santana laughs as she sinks into the backseat of the cab. "Your sister has way too much energy. And who knew she had such great taste in baby clothes?"

Brittany chuckles into her hair, "You should spend time with my dad. Easy walks and lots of sitting to look at stuff."

"That sounds so appealing, you have no idea."

When they get home, Santana shows off her new maternity clothes and the onesies that Laurie couldn't resist. Brittany's favorite is a pink one with frills on the bottom that has dancing peanuts across the front. They find themselves on the sofa, Santana lying between Brittany's legs, sheet music in her hands.

"What are you working on now?" Brittany reads the scribbled in notes over her shoulder.

"I'm not really sure. It sort of came to me the other night." Santana shrugs.

"What does it sound like?"

"You want me to play it?" She goes to sit up, but Brittany pulls her back down into her embrace.

"Sing it for me." She watches Santana's hand twitch in the air as she hums out her new song. "It's beautiful," she tells her as she finishes.

"Yeah?"

"Teach it to me." She feels Santana chuckle. "Really. Here." Brittany reaches into her bag and pulls out a washable marker.

"Why do you even have that?"

Brittany shrugs, "You never know when you need stuff like this." She lifts Santana's shirt and starts to draw piano keys onto her tummy.

"Here, give me that." She takes the marker from Brittany and finishes drawing keys across her exposed skin. She takes Brittany's hands and places them on the correct keys. "So you start here," Santana hums the first note, "and then here." She moves Brittany's fingers over the drawn keys, humming the notes as she teaches her the song.

Brittany smiles behind her, relishing the smooth skin that she finds. When the song is over, Santana presses Brittany's palms against her stomach. "Your hands feel nice." She purrs.

Brittany kisses her neck and then jolts when she feels a small flutter against her palm. "Oh my god!" She presses in a little and feels it again. "Santana!"

"I know! She knows you're there. I think she's saying hello and that she likes your piano playing."

"She's really there." Brittany breathes out.

"She is, Britt, she really is." Santana presses her hands against Brittany's, smiling when she knows Brittany can feel their baby kick against her palm.

It's then that Brittany remembers the small box sitting in her bag. _Make it official._ She untangles her hand from Santana's and reaches into her bag to find it. Her fingers close around the box and she squeezes it before laying it on top of their makeshift piano.

"What is that?" Santana asks, her voice suddenly small and breathless.

When Brittany opens it, her breath hitches, "Marry me."

"Oh my god. That's – that's your mom's."

"You're it. You've been it for as long as I can remember. And I promise I will take care of you, forever and a day. So, marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you." She struggles to sit up and turn to face Brittany, as soon as she does, she pulls her close for a kiss. "I will marry you. Yes yes yes!"

Brittany slides the ring onto Santana's finger and smiles at how it fits perfectly, like it was passed down through her family just to fit on Santana.

"I love you." Santana whispers into Brittany's lips. "So, so much."

"I love you."

When Quinn comes home, she finds them asleep on the sofa, hands clasped over Santana's belly. She takes out her favorite camera, an old Minolta that her mom had given her as an early graduation gift to take to Nationals. She takes a few photos before she notices the ring on Santana's finger. "It's about damn time." She whispers as she lays a blanket over the two of them, smiling as she hears Brittany mumble something akin to _Santanafish_ in her sleep.

Brittany wakes up a little after midnight and carries Santana into their bedroom, deciding that sleeping on the sofa isn't the best idea. When they wake up in the morning, Quinn hands them a print of the two of them on the sofa.

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Q." Santana hugs her and wipes her tears away with her free hand, the other still holding the photo.

"As a wedding and I guess baby present, I'm going to clear out my darkroom. Carmen's going to need a room of her own."

"I thought you were about to say that you were moving out."

"You, do you want me to?" Quinn looks at both of her friends.

"No!" Both Santana and Brittany yell.

"Inside voices guys." She smiles, "If you ever want me out, you tell me though. Okay?"

"As if we would ever want you to leave." Brittany pulls both of them into a hug. "Now we need to get ready for brunch."

An hour later, they're taking the subway, much to Brittany's protests. Santana sits between them, laughing at Brittany's pout. "You know, we're going to have to teach her how to use the subway too."

"No way," Brittany shakes her head, "There is no way I'm letting our baby girl get on the subway. Ever. She will be taking cars everywhere. Can I put her in a bubble?"

"B, she's going to grow up in New York and have come out of Santana. She's going to be a total badass. I'm pretty sure she'll be able to hold her own."

"When she's old enough." Santana adds.

"Fine, she can take the subway alone when she's 30." Brittany tells them seriously.

They arrive at the restaurant and are led to a large table in the middle of the room. Laurie is the first to notice the ring on Santana's finger and immediately bursts into tears. "I always knew you would marry each other!"

"Welcome to the family Santana, officially." Robert hugs her and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you Robert."

When Emily hugs her, she leans down to her belly and whispers, "I'm going to be the coolest person you'll ever know kiddo."

Santana smiles and pulls her into another hug, "You might have to fight Quinn for that title. But I'm sure you can share it."

"So when is the wedding?" Laurie asks as they sit around the table.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Brittany tells her.

"We should do it before she's born." Santana tells Brittany.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, then it's really official that she _ours._" Santana shrugs like it isn't a big deal, but Brittany doesn't bother to fight the tears that spill out.

"You could totally have it on the roof." Quinn adds, "It would be really pretty."

"That sounds perfect." Brittany wipes her cheeks and pulls herself closer to Santana.

Brunch turns into wedding planning. They decide to tie the knot in a month and have the ceremony on the roof of their apartment. Nothing big, just close friends and family. Quinn will take the photos and they'll call Kurt to help with décor. Robert hands Brittany his credit card and tells her to give themselves the wedding that they deserve.

After brunch they all stand on the sidewalk trying to figure out what to do next. Laurie and Quinn have a hushed conversation to the side. When they're done, they pull Brittany and Santana apart. Brittany by her mother and Santana by Quinn.

"You're coming with me." Quinn tells her as Santana glares at her. "Stop with the looks. You'll see B in a few hours."

"But –"

"Nope, no time. With me."

Santana thinks she hears Brittany call out goodbye, but Quinn already has her around the block. "Slow down! What the hell are you doing?"

"We are going dress shopping. Mrs. Pierce gave me her credit card. We're going shopping."

"Oh. But –"

"No buts. Come on."

Brittany watches her turn the corner before her parents pull her into a cab to take her dress shopping. It doesn't take as long as she thought it would. She fell in love with the third dress she tried on. Floor length and strapless, simple with a pearl beaded belt around her waist. She sort of hates that she has to wait a month to show Santana, but then remembers that she wont see Santana's dress either. June 16th seems like a long way away.

When she sees Santana for dinner, she can't hide the grin that creeps onto her face. "Any luck?"

"Oh yeah. It's –" Santana chances a glance at Quinn who zips her lips shut, "it's pretty."

Towards the end of dinner, Santana starts to nod off onto Brittany's shoulder. Laurie smiles across the table, "I think you should take her home. All this excitement is probably exhausting for her."

"Come on baby, let's go home." Brittany squeezes Santana's hand as she tries to wake her.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go home."

"Okay." Everyone at the table chuckles at her sleepy response, "Goodnight."

Brittany watches Santana's eyes glaze over with sleep as she pulls her up. "Goodnight. Thank you for everything today." She smiles at her parents as Santana leans into her even more. "Okay sleepyhead."

"Goodnight, thank you again for dinner." Quinn picks up Santana's bag and helps Brittany guide her out onto the street.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry this took a while. Writer's block, work, and maybe a few dates thrown in there (girl's gotta try to have a life!) But thanks for the reviews and alerts, I'm really glad people are liking the story._

* * *

><p>Two days after Santana and Quinn graduate they call Kurt, who pretty much screams down the line that it was about damn time they be getting married. He tells them that he'll be over at their apartment in an hour and to <em>Please for the love of god don't be naked again. <em>They laugh as they hang up the phone.

When he arrives, he comes weighed down with bridal magazines. "Damn, did you rob Barnes and Noble?" Santana laughs when he drops them on the table.

"You hush. How are we all doing? Since you seem to believe in never calling me to update me."

"We are all fine, how are you? How's the auditioning going?" Brittany asks as she flips through the topmost magazine.

"It's going. But now is the time to focus on you two."

"Three." Brittany corrects. "There's three of us."

"Of course, does the third party have a name?"

"Carmen, her name is Carmen." Santana tells him as her hand rubs light circles over her belly.

Kurt sits on his knees in front of Santana, lifting his eyes in a silent request. She nods. "Hello Miss Carmen. I'm your uncle Kurt, and I am going to give your mommies the best wedding ever. And I'm very much looking forward to meeting you once you get here." He glances up at Santana and sees her wiping a few tears away. "Now let's get started, shall we?"

Brittany pulls a chair out for Santana and sits next to her, "We already have dresses and we've made sure it's safe and stuff to have the wedding on the roof. Quinn and I took measurements for you." She hands him her notepad.

"Have you talked about colors? Flowers? How many people?"

"White and shades of purple. And we want tulips." Santana smiles.

"Oh, I'm loving this already. I can see it. How many people?"

Brittany looks at Santana who looks down at her hands. "Small, around twenty I guess."

"Nice and intimate. Who's going to officiate?"

"We sort of wanted a friend to do it, keep it in the family, so to speak." Brittany takes Santana's hand and smiles.

"What about Quinn?"

"She's our photographer."

"Ah yes, our budding young Leibovitz. There aren't a lot of us on the east coast."

"We were sort of wondering if maybe you would do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want." Santana shrugs, "You've been a really good friend since we graduated."

"You don't have to if you don't want. We just wanted to ask you first." Brittany squeezes Santana's hand on the table.

"I would be honored."

"Really?" They both ask around smiles.

"Really. Now, what else have you thought of?"

"We were sort of thinking about having the ceremony in the morning. Santana gets really tired in the evening."

"So maybe a brunch wedding?"

"We didn't think about that." Santana glances at Brittany and watches her think through the idea.

"Brunch could be kinda awesome."

"A New York brunch wedding. You could be starting a whole new trend."

"Oh, a friend is going to play piano for us."

Kurt eyes the baby grand in the living room warily, "What piano is this friend going to play?"

"Not that one genius." Santana laughs, "He's bringing a keyboard and speaker system. We're not that crazy to try and haul that thing up the roof."

"Just making sure. I know hormones can mix things up in your brain." They all pause as Santana's phone starts to ring. "You answer that while I sketch up some ideas."

"Thanks." She stands and answers her phone in the living room.

"Thank you, for helping us do this."

"Please, I've been thinking about how to design your wedding since junior year. I'm glad I can finally ask questions. Although this is much smaller than I thought it would be."

"You've been planning for – never mind. It is smaller. But Santana's parents still haven't come around."

"Do they know you're getting married?" He asks, not even looking up from his sketchpad.

"I think so. I sent them an invitation, but I haven't heard anything."

"Does she know you sent them one?" This time he puts down his pencil and eyes Brittany.

"No. She also doesn't know that I sent them a bunch of pictures after we found out she was having a girl."

"Britt."

"I know, it just makes her sad. And I want them to be a part of this. She misses them, she won't let herself say it out loud, but I know she does. I didn't want to get her hopes up. If they show up, then that's great. But if they don't, she doesn't need to know that I tried to get them to understand."

"I still can't believe they cut her off like that." Kurt shakes his head as he picks up his pencil again. "I hope for her sake your plan works out."

"Me too."

"What do you hope works out?" Santana asks as she sits down at the table again.

"Getting all of this done in time! You could have given me more of a heads up, you know." Kurt smiles and watches Brittany relax as he covers for them.

"Yeah, well, we figured you could do it. So what have you got?"

Kurt smiles and shows them his sketch of the their roof. White and lavender canopies are draped from the top of the water tower down to the edges of the building with vases of tulips scattered around. The tables form a circle with a space in the middle.

"Where's the altar?" Brittany asks as she scans the page.

"Remember this is just a first draft, but I thought maybe you could hold the actual ceremony in the middle."

"In the middle of the tables?" Santana asks around a raised eyebrow.

"I hope Carmen comes out with a raised eyebrow, then you'll know how we all feel. Yes, in the middle of the tables. That way we don't have to move chairs around after you've said your I do's."

"I kinda like that idea S. It's like everyone we love is surrounding us."

"That too." Kurt nods.

"Where would we come from? I mean, there's only one entrance to the roof. Is Britt going repel off the water tower?"

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"It's why you love me." She smirks.

"Logistics can be worked out later. I need a look to start from so I can start getting stuff." He watches the women in front of him have a silent conversation, something that has always managed to stun him. "Well, ladies?"

"We love it." Santana smiles as Brittany hands him her father's credit card.

"Here, use this to pay for stuff." When Kurt raises his eyebrows at her she chuckles, "It's my dad's. Just take it."

"Alright ladies, I will call you soon with samples and things for you to try."

"Thank you Kurt." Santana stands to hug him as Brittany joins her to squish him in the middle.

"Alright alright! I will call you soon, expect lots of photos sent to your phones for confirmations." He gathers his supplies and heads to the door. "I'm really happy for you two, you know that?"

"Yeah, we know." Brittany replies as she wraps her arms around Santana, hands coming to rest over her belly.

After he leaves, Brittany pulls Santana to the sofa and starts to rub her feet. "What was your phone call about?"

"Oh, Lincoln Center's casting person wants to have a meeting so we can start looking at dancers. They said I should bring my choreographer." She smiles and hums as Brittany's hands work the muscles in the calves.

"When do they want to meet?"

"Tomorrow morning, is that okay with your teaching schedule?"

"Yeah, I don't teach until two."

"I think Kurt's going to do an amazing job with this. I'm glad we called him."

"Me too."

"I wish my mom would come. I tried to call her yesterday."

"What?" Brittany's hands stop as she watches Santana deflate.

"I mean, I didn't actually. I just stared at my phone for an hour. I didn't know what I would say if she picked up."

"Oh baby." Brittany pulls Santana to lay between her legs so she can kiss her neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't do anything. And I was being stupid."

"You were not being stupid. It's only natural to want your mom here. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." It's the first time in a few months that Santana has sounded so broken, Brittany knows that Santana misses her family, but she doesn't really know what to do. She had hoped that maybe they would call or write or even show up after she had sent the envelope full of pictures. Or maybe even heard something after she sent the wedding invitation the week before. Even if they'd called to tell her to stop, at least she would know for sure where they stand.

"What do you need?"

"You, just you."


	12. Chapter 12

_June_

The first week of June and Kurt has almost everything planned out for the wedding. Brittany can't wait. She's been waiting to marry Santana since they played house as five year olds. She thinks about it as she paints Quinn's old darkroom a light shade of lavender. Quinn had made sure Santana was out of the apartment for the third day in a row. All of the windows are open as she applies the final coat, Santana's still super sensitive to smells and she doesn't want her to throw up as she walks into the new nursery.

A cherry wood crib and changing table are on the far left and a matching gliding rocking chair sits in the corner by the window. She likes, well loves really, the image of Santana sitting in the chair with Carmen. Nursing, singing, or just holding her. As soon as the paint dries she'll set to hanging the artwork that Santana had mentioned liking. For someone who's put up a badass front for so long, Santana really loves her Disney movies. The various Disney Princess prints sit in their frames against the closet door, waiting with Brittany's favorite photos of the two of them.

Today Quinn has gone with Santana to yet another meeting with Lincoln Center. Quinn is there to take photos and make sure Santana isn't home until six. Brittany thinks she can be done by then. Its one now, and the paint is almost dry. All she has left to do is put up the pictures and put all of the baby shoes her mom sent a few days ago in the closet. Brittany's pretty sure her mom has been buying them since her and Santana came out in high school.

At four, she's done and looking at their takeout menus. Lately Santana has been craving really spicy Thai food. The spicier, the better. Brittany keeps telling her that Carmen is going to come out breathing fire. By five, she's placed an order to be delivered by six thirty, it's quite the spread, but Santana is hungry _all the time._ So it doesn't surprise her when Quinn and Santana walk through the door a little after six, and Santana beelines for the kitchen looking for a jar of spicy pickles.

"Hungry babe?" Brittany chuckles as she leans against the sink.

"Some guy on the subway was eating a hotdog and I almost stole it."

"I can attest to that. Best facial expressions ever. I don't think I've ever seen someone lovesick for a hotdog." Quinn tells Brittany as she unloads her camera equipment onto the kitchen table.

"Have you seen your face when Britt cooks bacon?"

"Shut up."

"Mmmhmm. That's right." Santana laughs as she tries to look further into the fridge. "Where are they?"

"Here, let me baby. Oh, I ordered Thai." Brittany pulls Santana away by her hips and reaches in for the jar of pickles.

"Best fiancé ever." Santana kisses her before taking the jar.

"When you're done with those, I have a surprise for you."

"Why can't I have the surprise and pickles?" Santana pouts.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I said so. So finish your pickle and come with me." Brittany kisses her forehead and smiles, her eyes crinkling at the edge.

After Santana finishes her pickle, Brittany takes her hand and leads her to the closed nursery door. She doesn't say anything, Santana knew that Quinn was going to empty out her darkroom for them. But the surprised gasp she hears after she opens the door lets her know that Santana really had no idea it would happen so soon.

"Britt?"

"I finished it today. Do you like it? Quinn put together all the furniture and put up the curtains."

"Its – it's" she stands in the middles of the room. Taking in the colors and pictures, the closet full of small dresses and tiny shoes, the neatly folded receiving blankets and stacks of diapers. "it's perfect."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiles and catches Quinn's eye as she leans against the doorframe.

"Thank you, for doing this for her. For us."

"You haven't even experienced the best part!" Brittany motions for her to sit in the rocking chair. She helps Santana sit and lean back, pulling her feet onto the small footstool. "I can't wait to watch the two of you in here."

They sit in the new nursery until the buzzer sounds, alerting them to dinner. They hear Quinn answer the door and start laying food out in the kitchen.

Santana smiles and hums as Brittany trails kisses along where she thinks Carmen's head is. "I think we should ask Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, it would be nice to know. You know?"

"Sure. Let's go eat."

"You will hear no argument from me."

They walk into the kitchen just as Quinn sets the last container on the table. "Just in time. S, all of your crazy spicy stuff is on that end, all the normal stuff is over here." She motions to the other side of the table as Santana smirks and moves to sit down.

"Hey Q?" Santana asks around a mouthful of noodles.

"Yeah?"

Santana looks at Brittany nervously as she swallows and clears her throat. "I – we, we were wondering if you would be okay with us giving Carmen your name. Or naming her after you really."

"But she already has a name." Quinn looks at the two of them, a confused frown on her face. "Are you not naming her Carmen anymore?"

"No, no, we are. Her middle name." Brittany clarifies.

"Really? Carmen Quinn. It sounds a little funny. I mean, I'm honored."

They both chuckle. "We actually wanted to use your first name. So she'd be Carmen Lucy."

Quinn frowns at the use of her first name.

"I know you don't like the you that went by that name, but we're both so proud of you. Every part. And it should be a name that you're proud of. And we want to give her a name that she should be proud of too.

Quinn nods and gives them a watery smile, "I would be honored."

"Plus I think it'll sound great when she gets in trouble." Brittany smiles and kisses Santana's shoulder as they all laugh.

"You've got a good point. Carmen Lucy Lopez sounds pretty good. I'm sure it'll sound better at the top of Santana's lungs."

"Lopez-Pierce." Santana corrects.

"What?" Both Brittany and Quinn ask.

"Carmen Lucy Lopez-Pierce. That's her name." Santana tells them, but she looks at Brittany as she does.

"Really?"

"Of course. What else would she be?" They eat the rest of their dinner in content silence.

xxx

A few days before the wedding, Kurt's head nearly explodes. Brittany thinks for a second that if it did, she would probably be covered in glitter. But the thought quickly dies as he starts yelling about changing the flavor of the cake at the last minute.

"I'm sorry Kurt. But raspberries make her nauseous or throw up now."

"She loved them two weeks ago!"

"She's pregnant. She also said that shrimp dipped in nutella wasn't that bad."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah. Be glad she didn't try to kiss you after." Brittany shudders as Kurt closes his eyes and sighs. "She said the strawberry one was good too. And she still eats those. So can we just get that one instead?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll see what I can do." Kurt starts to scroll through his phone contacts as Brittany stands to get him more coffee. As she does, she hears the front door open.

"The show is fully staffed." Santana yells into the apartment. Quinn and Mike follow her shortly, laughing at some private joke.

"Yay! Baby, Kurt's getting us the other cake."

"Thank you Kurt." Santana squeezes his shoulder as she makes her way to Brittany.

"Yeah yeah." He waves her off as he hears Quinn laughing. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing." Quinn giggles.

"You're not talking about abs?" Kurt smirks as Quinn's jaw drops and Mike tries to not laugh.

"You told him!" She points at Santana.

"Was I not supposed to do that? You know I get things confused really easily right now." Santana shrugs as Brittany smiles.

"She is right about that. Yesterday she thought she was writing a show called _The Pigeon_." Brittany deadpans.

The room goes quiet as they try to figure out if Brittany is being serious. They're startled out of their thoughts when they hear someone knocking at the door.

"Pigeon? Really? You went with pigeon?" Santana shakes her head as everyone starts to laugh. The knocking continues as Santana makes her way to the door, everyone one else making themselves busy with making something to eat. "Alright alright, I'm coming. Britt, would you make me a grilled cheese, please?"

"You got it baby!"

Santana smiles as she unlocks the door. She smiles until she turns to see who's there.

"Baby, who is it?" Brittany steps out of the kitchen to see why Santana is so quiet. She stands and stares as Santana stands frozen in the doorway, one hand the on the doorknob the other resting on her tummy.

"Mom?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I've been having updating issues, so sorry to those who opened this to see Chapter 9 again. Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. It really means a lot to me, and I'm so glad people are enjoying the story!_

* * *

><p>Brittany watches as Santana stands frozen, her mom just a few feet away looking at her daughter. No one moves, Mrs. Lopez tries to give Santana a watery smile but looks down at her feet instead, a few tears hitting the floor of the outside hallway. Brittany snaps into action and steps in behind Santana, she's a little afraid that she'll pass out or stop breathing. Her hand presses into the small of Santana's back to let her know that she's there, offering her all of the support she can.<p>

"Mom?" Santana repeats, only this time it sounds breathless. Like she can't believe that her mother is standing outside her door after months of hoping she would turn up and teach Santana how to become a parent.

Mrs. Lopez looks up at Santana again, her eyes shifting from her daughter's face to her pregnant belly and then up to Brittany. "I'm so sorry Santana, I'm so so sorry." She cries openly as her eyes continue to take everything in.

Brittany looks at Santana, who's still shocked before asking, "Do you want to come in?"

She nods and Santana seems to remember how to move as she backs up and allows her mother room to enter the apartment. Everyone inside is silent as they watch the trio walk towards the living room. Brittany watches Quinn silently tell the boys to get out, she guides them out before nodding to Brittany. _Take care of her._ And Brittany nods back, watching the door shut behind her friends. Brittany and Santana sit on the sofa so their hips and shoulders are touching but Santana still grabs for Brittany's hand and squeezes until her knuckles turn white. Brittany doesn't mind.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Brittany doesn't feel it's her place to say anything, so she waits for Santana to say something or for Mrs. Lopez to start apologizing again. Santana finds her voice and asks, "What are you doing here?" It comes out quiet but the anger and sadness do not go unnoticed.

Her mother looks up and studies them; the way Santana grips Brittany's hand, how the ring on her left hand sparkles as she protects her baby from the tension in the room. She sees that Santana's jaw is hard as she clenches her teeth but her eyes shine with a hope that hurts to witness. "You look beautiful." She breathes out, Brittany can tell that she's a little surprised that she said it. They were all expecting more _I'm sorry's._

"What are you – "

"I came to apologize. We were wrong. _I_ was wrong. I turned my back on my baby girl when she needed me most. And I am so sorry." She leans forward in the armchair and Brittany can tell that she longs to hold her daughter. "You look so beautiful sweetheart."

Santana doesn't say anything, but her grip on Brittany's hand gets a little tighter. She can feel Santana's hope though her fingers, that she doesn't really believe any of this is happening. Brittany can't either. When Santana speaks again her voice sounds broken, like she's afraid of what the answer will be. "Why did you leave me?" This time Brittany squeezes her hand.

Her mother looks down at her hands and fingers the gold cross that hangs from her neck. "Your father has always been a man of faith."

"That's not what I asked." Santana's voice is hard again and her left hand presses against her belly.

"I was scared and I didn't understand. And I know that I made a mistake, the biggest I've ever made. But I want to be here for you, I want to know this baby."

Santana relaxes her body a little at her mother's confession, "You do?"

"I do, I really do sweetheart." Santana cries and mother moves to sit on her other side so she can hold her. "Shhh, I'm so sorry."

Brittany thinks of the two of them a few months ago in a similar position, and hopes that things will turn out in a similar fashion. She thinks she should leave, let them have time alone, but Santana tightens her grip on her hand as if she knows what Brittany is thinking.

After Santana has calmed down, her mother strokes her face and smiles, "Does this baby have a name yet?" She looks down at Santana's tummy and hesitates to lay her hand there.

Santana grabs her hand and presses it to where she feels the most kicks, "Carmen. Carmen Lucy."

"My baby girl is going to have a baby girl of her own." She cries and pulls Santana into another hug.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." She confesses and Brittany leans over to kiss her shoulder. It's something that they've talked about often, that neither of them knows how to be a parent. But Brittany's pretty sure they'll be okay, Santana is the most practical person she knows. She also has the biggest heart, so she thinks they'll figure things out as they come.

"Oh sweetheart, no one ever does. And it looks to me like you're not going to be doing it alone." She pulls Santana's left hand up and examines the ring that she's still getting used to seeing.

"We're uh, we're getting married in a few days." Santana tells her, but it sounds like she's asking if it's okay.

"Would it be alright with you if I stayed?" This time she looks at both of them, and they both nod and smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot mom." Santana lets go of Brittany's hand and wraps her arms around her mother.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. And I love you, so so much." She whispers into her daughter's hair.

xxx

Brittany leaves them on the sofa to go down the street and pick up food for dinner. When she gets to the little Italian place; Quinn, Mike and Kurt are sitting in a small booth looking concerned.

"Is this a secret meeting or something?" Brittany asks as she sits next to Kurt.

"You're here. Why are you here? Is everything okay? Is Santana okay?" Quinn rushes her questions out.

"Whoa. Yes, I'm here. Santana is hungry and wanted their gnocchi. Everything is fine, they've worked stuff out. Santana is fine." She laughs a little as Quinn relaxes.

"She's really okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, her mom apologized a lot, and she's going to stay for the wedding."

"What about her dad?" Mike looks between the two women sitting at the table.

"She didn't ask. But I think it's safe to say that he's not coming."

"Good." The boys at the table gasp, "He was the one who cut her off and made her mom leave. He's an asshole. He doesn't deserve to see her this happy, not after what he did." No one at the table says anything. Brittany offers Quinn a small smile before she stands.

"I'm going to pick up our order, I think you guys can come back if you want."

"We're okay here Britt. Go take care of your girl." Mike tells her and the other two nod.

"Thanks." She heads to the counter and gives them her name. A few minutes later she's walking back to the apartment.

When she walks in she can hear Santana and her mom in the nursery. Her mother cooing over the dresses and shoes that have been waiting for Carmen. She lays out the food and walks to stand in the doorway of the nursery. She watches Santana sit in the rocking chair as her mother examines the prints on the walls.

"This is my favorite." Her mother points to the photo of Santana at her piano playing a song for Brittany.

"That's when we named her. Well, Britt named her." Santana smiles and Brittany mirrors her expression as she walks into the room.

"Dinner's here." She offers her hand to help pull Santana to her feet and smiles at Mrs. Lopez.

While they eat dinner, they talk about the wedding and how Kurt planned everything for them. Before she leaves, Mrs. Lopez pulls Brittany aside while Santana dozes on the sofa.

"Thank you, for taking care of her."

Brittany shrugs, "I love her."

"I know. But you've done so much for her, for both of them. And you made me realize what I was missing. Those photos you sent were so beautiful and I couldn't believe I was missing out on everything she was becoming."

"I'm glad you're here Mrs. Lopez."

"Brittany, you're marrying my daughter, please call me Carla."

"I'll try?" It's the one thing Brittany has always struggled with, Santana's parents always sort of intimidated her.

Carla chuckles and pulls Brittany in for a hug, "You're going to make a wonderful mother, you know that?"

"I hope so. I really do. I love her so much and she's not even here."

"As long as you hold onto that love, you'll be just fine." She hugs her one last time before opening the door. "Take care of my baby."

"Always."

Brittany walks to the sofa and takes in Santana's relaxed features, the way she rests her hands over her belly like Carmen is sleeping as well. She slides herself over the back of the sofa so she can drape her limbs over Santana. She hears her mumble something incoherent, "What was that baby?"

"You sent my mom pictures." She opens her eyes and Brittany can tell that she is studying her face.

"Yeah, I did. Are you mad?" Brittany runs a finger along Santana's jaw line, memorizing the curves of her bone structure.

"No."

"I sent her a wedding invitation too."

"I know." She smiles and turns to kiss Brittany's palm.

"You were so sad, and I know you were trying to not be sad. But it hurt to see you hurting. I know you love my mom, but you needed yours. So I sent her stuff hoping she would see how amazing and beautiful and strong you are."

"Thank you, for doing what I couldn't. I was too scared she wouldn't want me again."

"I know. I'm glad she's here."

"Me too."

Brittany kisses Santana's temple as she whispers, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're getting married on Saturday."

Santana smiles, "I know. I can't wait to be married to you."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever. My life got very hectic very quickly. But thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!_

* * *

><p><em>June 16<em>_th_

Brittany wakes up on the 16th and smiles down at Santana's still sleeping form. She takes in her relaxed features, the way her lips turn up at the corners and lets out little breathy sighs. Brittany loves those sighs, she loves that no one else has ever heard them, except maybe her parents when she was a baby. But now it feels like they're just for her. She looks at the clock and sees that Kurt will be over in an hour.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." Santana buries her head further into the pillow and mumbles. "Time to wake up."

This time she hears a very distinct mumbled, "No."

"We're getting married today." She smiles into her neck and peppers kisses along her neck and jaw. "Time to get up before Kurt makes you."

"I'm up. I'm up." She grumbles and allows herself to be pulled out of bed and led to the bathroom that adjoins their bedroom.

"We're getting married." Brittany whispers into her hair as she turns them to face the mirror.

"We're getting married." Santana echoes and smiles as she pulls Brittany's hands to rest on her belly, the ring on her finger shining in the bathroom light.

Brittany loves being with Santana. The location doesn't really matter. Walking in the park, sitting on the sofa, lying in bed, lying in the tub. But she really loves showers. Her hands roaming Santana's new shape as she washes her hair in the warm water. The fact that they'll be able to do this for the rest of their lives is almost overwhelming as Santana turns to face Brittany, her extended belly pressing into Brittany.

"I think she likes shower time just as much as you do." Santana says as Brittany gently runs a soapy washcloth over her skin.

"Yeah?"

"She won't stop moving." She tries to sound annoyed but smiles instead.

"Well, I'm sure bath time will be fun when she's old enough." She leans down and kisses around Santana's belly before standing and rinsing Santana's shoulders.

When they step out of the shower, Brittany wraps Santana in a towel before grabbing one for herself. They stare at each other in the mirror until a light knock to the door pulls their attention away.

"You guys need to hurry. Kurt just got here and is spouting off shit about you two not spending anymore time together." Quinn tells them through the door.

"We'll be right out Q. Unless he really wants to see us naked. Again." Brittany tells her as Santana starts to laugh around her toothbrush.

"I'll let him know." They hear her close their bedroom door before they make their way in to put on sweats and tank tops.

"You know he's not going to let us see each other until the ceremony, right?" Santana tells Brittany as she runs her fingers through her still damp hair.

"I know. But then we'll be getting married. So I'm okay with it." Brittany smiles down at her and kisses her nose. "I love you Santana Lopez, more than anything."

"I love you Brittany Pierce. And I can't wait to be married to you." She leans forward on her toes to kiss Brittany before they hear more knocking on the door.

"You two better be out and dressed in thirty seconds or I'm coming in there." They hear Kurt through the door and both start to laugh.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Santana yells and kisses Brittany again before moving to open the door.

"Finally. You, come with me," he pulls on Brittany's free and guides her to Quinn's bedroom.

"What about Santana?" Brittany asks over her shoulder as she's being pulled away. "And don't I get to eat anything?"

"She will be fine. Quinn's taking care of her. And I've got some breakfast for you in there. Now, come on." Kurt replies as he starts pushing her inside.

"Bye baby! And you know, baby." She blows a kiss from the doorway as Kurt rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

He sits her down and starts drying her hair as she picks at the fruit he has laid out for her. The room is quiet as he starts pulling her hair into a loose bun, twisting and braiding some of her hair as he works. Brittany closes her eyes and focuses on what she's supposed to say. She's kept a list of vows, but the more she thinks about them, the longer they get. All she knows is that she wants to spend forever with Santana, loving her and being loved by her. She figures everything else will just fall into place as the years go on.

Kurt's voice startles her out of her thoughts, "What do you think?"

She opens her eyes and looks into the mirror, "Oh Kurt, it's even better than the test run." She smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"Alright, let's get started on your make up."

She nods and closes her eyes as he starts applying her foundation. "Do you think Santana's doing okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Quinn is taking care of her."

"Do you think Q remembers that she doesn't like her hair pulled back super tight?"

"She will be fine."

"She also –"

"Will be fine." Kurt chuckles, "You'll see her soon."

By the time Kurt has finished, Brittany's mom is sitting on the bed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "I always knew you two would get married."

"Always?" Brittany chuckles as Kurt zips her dress.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you two used to play house when you were five and have been arguing like a married couple since. So yes, I always knew."

"Even when I –"

"Yes, even when you needed to pull your head out of your ass, I knew. Even when she was terrified of being in love with you, I knew." Her mother smiles at her.

"How?"

"When you're a mother, which you will be soon, you just know these things." Laurie tells her daughter as she cups her cheek and smiles. "Now, I know you already have something borrowed, but I have something new and blue for you." She pats the space on the bed next to her as Kurt takes his cue to leave them alone. Brittany watches her mother pull out a long velvet box and place it in her hands. When she opens it she sees a gold heart with three stones laid in it. A ruby, peridot, and sapphire. A stone for her, Carmen and Santana.

"Mom." Brittany breathes as she pulls her in for a hug.

"I thought it would be nice if you had a little part of each of your girls today." Brittany hands her the necklace and turns so her mother can clasp it around her neck.

"It's, I – thank you." She's at a loss for words when Kurt opens the door.

"It's almost time." He smiles and holds the door open for them to pass through before following them up to the roof.

Their friends and family are already seated as Brittany stands by the door, waiting for her cue to walk to the small altar set up in the middle. Kurt hugs her before he makes his way there, posing for Quinn as their guests laugh. She smooth's out invisible wrinkles when she hears the first piece of music. Santana insisted on writing music for them to walk down the aisle to, only this is the first time she's heard her melody. And as she steps forward all she can think about is dancing. Santana has written what she hears when she watches Brittany. A few notes in and she's fallen in love with Santana all over again.

Once she's made it to the altar the music changes and she knows this is the theme that Santana has written for herself. It's a little slower than Brittany's and maybe a little heavier, but it makes her smile as she turns to see her walk towards her. In that moment Brittany doesn't see or hear anything else, all she can see is Santana in her white dress and deep purple tulips. The way her hair falls over her shoulders and her dark eyes bore into Brittany's. When she joins Brittany she smiles and mouths _Hi_ before handing her bouquet to Kurt.

Brittany doesn't hear Kurt begin the ceremony; instead she watches the way the sun glints off of Santana's hair. The way she glows as she smiles at Brittany, dark eyes drinking her in through long lashes. She's snapped out of her gaze when Kurt nudges her and whispers, "Vows." And Santana chuckles.

She takes a deep breath and remembers the pages and pages of notes she'd written about her love. "I love you. I've loved you since before I even knew what it meant to give your heart away. I wrote down so many things, but all that really matters is that we love each other and that we always always find one another. I would go to the moon and back if it meant I got to hold you at night for the rest of forever." She nods and squeezes Santana's hands.

Santana sucks in a breath and looks at Brittany with glassy eyes, "You are the best part of me. You are the reason behind my smile and laughter. The reason I get up and write the music I hear around me. I've loved you for so long I don't remember a time when I didn't. There isn't enough music or words in the world to tell you how much I love you. All I know is that I can't do this, any of this without you. And I love you, I love you so much."

Kurt says a few more things that Brittany doesn't hear and won't remember. When he hands them the rings, she smiles and slides it onto Santana's finger where it rests just above her mom's engagement ring. Her words echo loudly in her head as Santana repeats, "With this ring I thee wed." The cool metal feels secure around her finger, another reminder that she's really going to spend the rest of her life with the woman she loves. She doesn't wait for Kurt to tell her she can kiss her wife, her _wife_, and instead pulls Santana to her. One hand on her cheek, the other resting on her belly. Somewhere she registers Kurt telling them they can kiss and everyone else laughing and cheering. But all she cares about is the woman she's holding and kissing.

xxx

They sit down to eat after Quinn takes more photos and everyone has congratulated and hugged them. Brittany never lets go of Santana's hand, or Santana never lets go of her hand. It doesn't really matter to her.

Her parents and sister give them beautiful toasts, talking about how they've seen the two of them grow up over the years and can't wait for their two to become a three. Santana's mom gives a teary speech and gives them a check to start Carmen's college fund. By four o'clock Santana starts leaning on Brittany more as they sway on the small dance floor Kurt had added to the rooftop.

"Tired?" Brittany asks into her hair.

"A little. But I don't want today to be over yet."

"Do you want to sit down? You've been on your feet for a while now."

"Only because your dad keeps dancing with me." Santana smiles and leans forward to kiss her. "I really want to watch the sunset with you tonight."

"I think people are going to want to eat before then." She smiles as she watches people watch them.

"Tell Kurt to order some pizzas."

"Only if someone will record his reaction to having pizza at our wedding."

"Tell him I'm craving pizza. He can't say no to that."

It turns out that Kurt can't say no to a pregnant woman on her wedding days asking for pizza. It also turns out that of all the beautiful moments the day has brought her, sunsets and pizza will remind her the most of her wedding day. Sitting with Santana and watching the New York sky turn orange and pink and eventually a deep blue while they eat pizza from their favorite place around the corner with the people they love.

After their friends and family have all left and it's just the two of them, Brittany smiles and leads Santana to their bedroom. She stops them in front of their bed. Quinn had taken the time to arrange tulips around the room and place Christmas lights in mason jars to create a soft glow around the room before she left. "I love you." Brittany whispers as she brushes Santana's hair over her shoulder.

"I love you too." Santana replies, just as soft.

"I'm going to make love to my wife now." She whispers even softer before she kisses Santana again.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I felt bad for my long absence. Sorry it's on the short side. I'm sort of waiting for the show I'm working on to open so I can start prepping for my next one. Also, updates like this happen when you work on a play about the devil._

* * *

><p>It turns out that being married to Santana isn't a whole lot different from everything before. The only difference really is the ring on her left hand and that she now signs her name Lopez-Pierce. Both of which are welcome changes to her life. The kids in her Saturday morning class have taken to calling her Mrs. LP, which makes her laugh as they crowd the corner of the dance studio to start across the floor movements. She looks down at her left hand and flexes her fingers. The ring has only been resting there for two weeks, but she still can't stop looking at it.<p>

"Mrs. LP, please stop looking at your hand so we can learn stuff." Jaiden, one of her more precocious kids asks from the front of the group.

Brittany smiles as she starts instructing them on their first moves of the day. She's halfway through the first set of eight when the receptionist clears her throat from the door. She looks pale and is shifting her feet nervously. "Hold on for a second kids, I'll be right back." She jogs across the room and stops in front of Kayla, "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Your friend Quinn called."

"Yeah?"

"Your gir-wife. Your wife's been taken to the hospital."

"What?"

"She's been taken to Mount Sinai. We've got a cab outside for you. Quinn said she'd meet you."

"What happened?" Brittany's forgotten how to move. She doesn't see the kids behind her shift uncomfortably like they can feel the heaviness in the air. Kayla is grabbing Brittany's bag and shoving her shoes and water bottle into it.

"I don't know, but you need to go." She pushes Brittany towards the door until Brittany starts running through the halls, she doesn't remember them being this long, and down the stairs and onto the street into the waiting cab. The driver doesn't say anything as he rushes through the busy New York streets. Brittany throws more money than is on the meter into the front seat and flies out the door and into the hospital.

Luckily Quinn is waiting for her, "Oh thank god."

"What happened? Is she okay? Is Carmen okay?" Brittany feels like she can't breathe and when she sees the tear tracks on Quinn's face she really starts to panic. "Quinn?"

Quinn starts leading her through hallways and towards elevators, "She was fine, and then she started having cramps and then she was bleeding. So I called 911. As soon as we got here they wheeled her away. A few minutes ago some guy came out and told me that she's going into preterm labor."

"But she was fine. She was fine. And it's too soon." Brittany doesn't know what to focus on. Her wife is somewhere alone and Carmen still needs time to grow and be safe before she's brought into a hectic loud unpredictable world.

"She's really scared, and she's been asking for you." Quinn squeezes her hand and pushes a door open. She didn't even realize that they were walking towards a door at the end of a long hallway.

Santana is lying on the bed, both of her hands holding her belly as machines around her beep and record things that Brittany doesn't understand. "Hi baby." She whispers as she sits on the edge of the bed and covers one of Santana's hands with her own.

"You're here." Santana sobs, "I don't know what's wrong. I was fine and then everything hurt. And I'm scared. It's too soon."

"You're going to be okay. You're both going to be okay. They're going to take care of you." Santana smiles through her tears as Brittany kisses her face and cradles her belly. As soon as Brittany pulls away, Santana's eyes roll back and the machines start making enough noise that hospital staff in neat blue scrubs run in and pull Brittany away. "Santana? Baby? What's wrong? What's going on?" Someone starts yelling numbers and letters out that make Brittany's head spin and they start unlocking the wheels on her bed to move her out of the room. "What's going on?" Brittany almost screams as she sees that most of the color has drained from Santana's face.

"We need to take her to surgery. Who are you?" One of them asks her.

"I'm her wife. What's going on?"

"We're going to take care of her." And then she's left in an empty and silent room.

Quinn runs in and starts asking questions, but it feels like someone has stuffed cotton into Brittany's ears. She doesn't hear anything and she doesn't feel Quinn guide her to the waiting room. It feels like she's been sitting there for days. She doesn't register Kurt sitting next to her or Santana's mother or her own parents and sister. All she knows is that she should be holding Santana's hand and she isn't.

A few hours later a doctor, one that she doesn't recognize finds them in the waiting room. He stops in front of Brittany and pulls a chair up. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" When she nods, he clears his throat. "Your wife –"

"Santana." She breathes out and looks into his tired eyes.

"Santana, was admitted for preterm labor. When we went in to perform an emergency C-section there were complications."

"Complications?" She whispers.

"Your daughter is in the NICU."

"Where is my wife?"

"I'm so sorry."

Brittany opens her mouth to ask what he means, but the only sound that comes out is a strangled cry. She feels hands on her, hands that are trying to move her. But they don't feel like hands that belong to any of the people surrounding her.

"_Brittany."_

"No. She can't be gone. No." She cries harder and pushes at the hands on her face.

"Brittany. Wake up baby. You're having a nightmare. Wake up." She sits up with a start and looks into Santana's concerned eyes. She takes in her disheveled hair and wrinkled sleep shirt. The way her eyes shine in the darkness of their bedroom.

She kisses her before whispering, "You're okay." Then she cries and pulls her into her arms.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm fine."

"You weren't. You were fine and then you weren't. And then you were gone."

"I'm here. I'm right here." Santana repeats as she lets her hold her.

"And you're still pregnant." She moves her hand to feel where Carmen kicks the most and holds her palm steady until she feels a flutter.

"She's still in there. We're both fine. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. I was teaching and then I had to go to the hospital because something was wrong. And then this doctor came out and told me that you were gone."

"Well, I'm here. We're both here. I promise." Santana pulls back so she can look into Brittany's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What did I tell you about watching baby shows on TV?"

"That I should stop because they were going to give me bad dreams."

"No more baby shows. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Go back to sleep Britt."

"Okay." She watches as Santana rests her head over her chest and flutters her eyes closed.

"I love you B."

"I love you too." Brittany rests her hand on Santana's belly so she can feel Carmen move, her other hand runs through her hair as she falls asleep again. It takes Brittany another hour to fall back asleep. She would rather stay awake and watch Santana sleep. She didn't realize that being married would also bring with it a crippling fear of losing the love of her life. It's the only thing she doesn't like about being married.


	16. Chapter 16

_July_

Ever since Brittany's nightmare, she falls asleep after Santana does. Needing to see her in her arms breathing deeply before she can drift off to sleep. She came home the next day to find Santana sitting at the piano plucking out notes to one of her songs.

"_How was work?" She looks up from her sheet music and smiles as Brittany crosses the room to kiss her._

"_Oh you know, cute kids, teenagers who think they know everything and crazy parents who think they're going to Julliard as soon as they graduate. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, working on a few songs that the people at Lincoln Center said needed work."_

"_And how is Carmen?" She kneels in front of Santana and lifts her shirt to press butterfly kisses around her bellybutton._

"_Teaching herself the can-can." She smiles._

"_Fun for her, but not so fun for you."_

"_It's a little distracting. But I could totally use a break and some snuggle time."_

"_Sounds perfect." _

_Santana stands and pads to the bathroom, "Be right back. Pick something to watch."_

_Brittany flops down onto the sofa, rearranging the pillows so that they'll both be comfortable. She clicks on the TV and punches in the number for TLC. When she's met with a blue screen that tells her it's been locked, she frowns. The channels above and below work just fine, but TLC is not longer available. When she hears Santana walks into the kitchen she calls out, "Babe?"_

"_Yeah?" She can hear Santana opening and closing the fridge and a take out a plate._

"_Why is TLC not working?"_

"_I told you, no more baby shows."_

"_But –"_

"_You woke up screaming and crying because you dreamt that I died."_

"_But –"_

"_Died Britt. Died. No more baby shows."_

"_You parental locked our TV?" She smiles as Santana sits down with a plate of spicy pickles._

Brittany laughs as she shakes her head and walks into her dance studio. She's pretty sure Santana is going to be the best mom ever. They've been married almost a month but sometimes it feels like they've been married since they were five. Sometimes she thinks they have.

"Now that smile can't be for me, can it?" Mike chuckles from the floor where he's stretching. Brittany jumps a little at being caught in her own head and then smiles wider. "Didn't think so. How's the wife?"

"Good. Pregnant. And very much into seeing what we come up with this week." Brittany and Mike are figuring out the broad strokes of choreography for the workshop coming up. They have two weeks in the studio just to themselves and the week after that they start rehearsals with the company of dancers that have been cast.

"Should she not be pregnant? Is there something small that's arrived that you haven't bothered to inform me about?" He raises his eyebrow at her and chuckles as she thinks that a lot of people in her life raise their eyebrows. She also wonders if they all picked it up from Santana, since she's been doing it since the day they met. Carmen probably does it already.

"Still pregnant. I had a really scary nightmare about the baby being born early and Santana dying."

"Holy shit. You okay?"

"I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life. But I'm fine. She parental blocked TLC so I can't watch any more shows that might scare me." She shrugs as she joins him on the floor to stretch.

"She parental blocked it? Can't you unblock it?"

"I don't know the password." It's stuff like that that makes Brittany pretty sure Santana's going to be a great mom. She thinks of little things like that.

"You guys are quite the pair. So did she give you any new music?"

"I have the revised piece of the play within a play. It's really good!"

They're dancing for an hour when Brittany's phone rings loudly over the soft music playing from the speakers. She stops mid turn and jogs to answer her phone, it's a number she doesn't recognize and shrugs at Mike as he pauses the music, "Hello?"

"May I please speak to a Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" The woman on the other end asks, Brittany can hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Speaking."

"Hi, I'm calling from Lenox Hill, your wife was brought in about twenty minutes ago for –"

"Wait, what? Santana's in the hospital?" She starts to panic and visions of her nightmare flood her brain. Mike is quick to pack up her things as he watches Brittany freeze.

"She's had a placental abruption. Her and the baby are doing fine, but she's asking for you."

"I'm on my way." She clutches her phone and leads Mike out onto the street.

"Is she okay? Where are we going?"

"They said she's okay. Lenox Hill. Shit." She looks at the gridlocked traffic and starts to panic again.

"Come on, it'll be faster if we run." She's never been more grateful to have Mike next to her as he reaches for her hand and starts weaving through people on the street.

It takes them twenty minutes to get there and she's panting as she tells the first nurse she sees that she needs to see her wife. It's another five minutes before she finds out where Santana is and then she's running through the halls again, the same feeling from her nightmare creeping up her neck. When they reach her door, there's another family in the bed closest and they glare at her as she pushes through the door. She would apologize but she doesn't actually care. Santana is lying on the bed by the window, her hands cradling her belly with her eyes closed. It's so much like her nightmare that she stops breathing for a few seconds. Santana must feel her presence or hear her lack of breathing and loud heartbeat because she opens her eyes and turns to face her.

"You're here." She smiles and holds her hand out for Brittany to come closer. Hearing Santana say the same thing she said in her nightmare sends Brittany into a crying fit. She grips Santana's hand and kisses as much of her as she can while pulling back to make sure she's still conscious. "I'm okay. I was really scared, but I'm okay. We're both okay."

"Wh-what happened?" Brittany chokes out as she sits on the edge of the bed, one hand squeezing Santana's, the other resting over Carmen.

"I was in the middle of a meeting and I started cramping and I knew something was wrong, when we saw that there was blood, they called 911." She runs her free hand over Brittany's cheek and wipes away the tears, "I'm okay though."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"All of my stuff is still at the office, one of the interns is running it here, but my phone was in my bag and in the panic I forgot about it. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I got so scared when they called me. I thought, I – "

Santana stops her by pressing her thumb over her lips and smoothing over them, "Shh, I'm okay. I'm right here."

"What caused it?"

"They don't know. They're going to keep me overnight. But Carmen isn't in distress and it wasn't a big abruption. But I'm okay, I was really scared for a while. But I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Mike and I ran the whole way." It's then that she remembers Mike, when she turns around she finds that he's standing by the curtain that separates them from the grumpy faced people she past. He smiles warmly at the two of them, knowing that he's served his purpose in getting Brittany there.

"I'm glad you're okay Santana. I'm going to go call Quinn and tell her what's going on."

"Thanks Mike, can you ask her to bring some clothes for me and Britt?"

"Sure thing ladies."

xxx

When Quinn arrives two hours later with a duffle bag and snacks, Brittany visibly relaxes. This part is nothing like her nightmare, well, neither is the part where she climbs into the small hospital bed with Santana and holds her like she's going to float away. But whatever. Quinn hands Santana her favorite pair of yoga pants, courtesy of a lululemon shopping spree, and Brittany some jeans and a tank top along with some shampoo and body wash.

"You need a shower." Quinn tells her as she hands her a towel.

"What?"

"You left this morning without showering because you were going to the studio. I'm assuming you haven't showered, and Santana's probably too nice to tell you that you smell. Go take a shower."

Brittany looks at Santana's face, asking if it's alright that she leaves her side for a few minutes. "Go shower babe, I'll be fine. It'll probably make you feel better."

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes. I love you." She kisses her forehead and steps into the tiny bathroom, still ignoring the angry looks from the people on the other side of the room. The water pressure kinda sucks and the water won't get really hot, but Santana was right, it does make her feel a little better to wash some of the stress away. When she steps out ten minutes later all of the people on the other side of the room glare at her. She gives them a little smile, assuming that being in the hospital when you're pregnant is probably not a fun thing for anyone. When she hears a muttered slur under the breath of one of them, she freezes. She knows Santana heard it because her head snaps to face the curtain that separates them. Her hands move to cover he belly like she can protect Carmen's new ears from hearing such ugly words.

"Excuse me?" Brittany stares at the man who said it, he's not much older than she is and he's clean cut in a polo shirt. Just a hint of a five o'clock shadow along his jaw. Any other time, Brittany would think him handsome, but as he glowers at her she thinks he's one of the ugliest men she's ever seen. No one else in his family seems to disagree with him as they send her similar looks. When someone else echoes his sentiment, she sees red. Actual red. "I don't know –"

"Britt." Santana cut her off, she can't see the family on the other side, but she can see Brittany getting ready to show her claws. It doesn't happen often, but when it does there usually isn't anyone left standing. She visibly calms as she looks at Santana in her bed, Quinn holding her hand and Mike looking like he wants to jump up and punch the guy. Instead of saying anything, she crosses to the bed and lies down again. "It's okay, just let them be stupid." She whispers to Brittany.

"But it's not okay. It's not. How are you so calm about that?"

"Because they don't matter. Okay? The people that matter are on this side of the curtain." She turns her head to kiss Brittany when they hear who they assume is the pregnant woman mutter _Shouldn't be allowed to have kids. It's not right._ Quinn gasps and Mike's hands tighten into fists, and they don't expect him to grab the curtain and pull it open.

"I'm going to give you a few facts here, my friends, the ones you have deemed are 'Not right' are the greatest women I have ever met. And you don't know anything about them, you don't know what they've gone through to get to where they are and you don't know how much they love each other. And just because they're having a kid together and they're both women doesn't make them bad people or parents. Just because Santana's married to a woman and not some Hamptons polo wearing douchebag who probably fucks the maid doesn't make her a bad person. So you can take your comments and shut the fuck up. And I hope to god that your kid turns out to be a better person than you." He closes the curtain and sits in the chair closest to Quinn, his chest heaving as he tries to calm himself.

Both sides of the room are silent as Brittany, Santana and Quinn try to figure out when Mike had the ability to turn into the Incredible Hulk of standing up for his friends. Brittany and Quinn gape at him as Santana smiles like this is the most proud of him she's ever been. Five minutes later, the family next to them is being moved to a different room and Mike finally relaxes in his chair. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? That was the greatest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Santana smiles at him, "Thank you, for standing up for us."

"I still don't understand how people can be so ignorant." He shakes his head as Quinn takes his hand.

"I love you." She blurts out and immediately turns a light shade of pink.

"Really?" Mike looks at her like he's won the lottery.

"Really."

"I love you too." He leans over the chair and weaves his hand in her hair as he kisses her. Brittany and Santana watch with soft smiles.

"Please go away now. Go away and have sex or something because god knows I can't for a while." Santana tells them as they send each other goofy love struck smiles. Brittany chuckles next to her, her hand still resting on her belly.

"You three will be okay?" Quinn asks as she stands and crosses to stand next to Santana.

"We'll be fine. We'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay. I love you guys." She kisses Santana and Brittany's foreheads and looks down at Santana's tummy, "And you miss Carmen need to stay put for a little while longer."

"Good night ladies." Mike bows and kisses Santana's hand before taking Quinn's and walking out of the room.

xxx

They both fall asleep soon after Quinn and Mike leave, only waking up when the nurse comes in to change Santana's IV and tell them that they look beautiful together. Despite being in a hospital, Brittany sleeps pretty well. But she thinks it has more to do with being able to feel Santana breathing next to her than having the constant stream of nurses and doctors that come in to check on her. She knows that if they made her go home she would just worry herself sick.

In the morning, one of the doctors (who thankfully looks nothing like the one in her nightmare) comes in to talk to them. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. I'm feeling good."

"Well that is good to hear. We're going to let you go home today, but I want to keep you on bed rest for a few days. Keep you stress free. If you have any cramps, no matter how small, you come back in, okay?"

"Okay." They both respond and nod.

"You're little one's got a strong heartbeat and doesn't seem to be in any distress. She still moving around?"

"She hasn't stopped actually."

"Good, now, lots of rest. I want you to make an appointment with your regular obstetrician for this Saturday to see how you're doing. I can send them your charts and have them up to date. Just give the nurse your information before you leave. And I'm sorry, about the people you were rooming with yesterday."

"Thank you, for everything." Brittany tells him as he stands.

"Lots of rest!" He calls from the door.

xxx

This time on the way home, Santana doesn't complain about being ushered into a cab. She rests her head on Brittany's shoulder and watches the early summer afternoon go by. When they get home, the apartment is clean and void of any obstacles, a new stack of pillows sit on the end of the sofa.

"You want to take a nap?" Brittany asks her as they step into the apartment.

"I really want to take a shower." She tells her as she runs her hand through her hair, a grimace on her face when she can't pull her fingers all the way through. "I feel kinda gross."

"How about a bath?"

"That sounds good too." She smiles as Brittany guides her to their bathroom and sits her on the toilet seat. Brittany runs the water for her and helps Santana strip out of her yoga pants and t-shirt and then helps her to lie back in the tub. Brittany watches her muscles relax as she hums out her appreciation for the warm water. "This feels really nice."

Brittany smiles as she uses a cup to start wetting her hair, "I bet. You were starting to smell a bit there."

"Shut up."

They sit in comfortable silence for a while as Brittany slowly washes her hair, watching as it falls in tendrils around her shoulders in the water. "I got really scared when the hospital called."

"I know. I'm so sorry I forgot my phone and I couldn't call you." Santana reaches for Brittany's hand and pulls it to her lips so she can kiss her palm.

"Were you scared?" she whispers into the still air of the warm bathroom. Santana seemed so calm in the hospital and she'd been so preoccupied with how she and Carmen were doing that she's forgot to ask how Santana felt before Brittany arrived.

"So much." She takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what she's going to say, "When I found out I was pregnant, there was a part of me that wished for something like this to happen. Then it wouldn't have been my choice to not have a baby. And I thought it was the universe getting back at me for having those thoughts. I can't imagine not having her now, learning to love her and then not being able to meet her. I was so scared." Brittany realizes that Santana's crying and rests her hand on the part of her tummy that sticks out from the water. She lets Santana cry for all of thirty second before she stands and strips out of her clothes and steps into the tub behind Santana.

"Shhh. You're okay. You're both okay."

"What if she knows that I didn't want her?" This is the first time that Brittany's heard her voice these fears. She hadn't even thought it was an issue until now.

"You want her now. That's all that matters." she pulls Santana's hands away from her face and laces their fingers together so she can bring their hands to cover her belly. "Do you remember when we found out she was a girl?" when Santana nods she continues, "And I was afraid that she would hate me because I let you get hurt? And that she would know that I wasn't really her mom? You told me she would know because I love her and because I love you. Well, you love her. It doesn't matter if you didn't at first, but you love her now. Okay?"

"Okay." Santana nods and sniffles.

"I love you. And I can't wait to be a mom with you."

"I love you too."

"You're going to be a great mom Santana."

"I'm really glad I'm doing this with you. There's isn't anyone else I would want to have her with."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: There was a question or comment really on the last chapter about them being surprised to find people who are still bigoted towards Brittany and Santana. And I wanted to say that they both work in the arts, where people tend to be very very liberal. Even conservatives who work in the arts tend to be liberal when it comes to gay rights. It still surprises me when I hear it because I work in theatre, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. So while it hurts (and it always will) they don't hear comments like that a lot._

_Also, sorry it's taken forever to update (I went to New York for the weekend and now I'm prepping for a production of Noises Off. And if you know that show, you'll know it makes your brain hurt.) and that this is rather short and not super plot driven. I will try to get this updated again soon. Also, we're coming to a close pretty soon._

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Brittany asks Santana as she moves towards her piano. Last time she checked, she was still fast asleep and not on her feet.<p>

"I need to work on some songs." Santana tells her, but doesn't meet her eyes. She knows she's not supposed to be on her feet or doing anything remotely stressful.

"You heard Dr. Woods and the other guy. You should be resting." She tries to intercept her, but Santana's already sat down at the piano bench.

"But I'm bored. And I'm still sitting. Please Britt." She tries her best pout and bats her eyelashes a few times. "Look, you can stay out here and if I feel anything at all, I go lay down or we can call the doctor. But please. I keep hearing notes in my head and I'm starting to go crazy with them."

Brittany takes her in, she looks relaxed but anxious to play her piano. She also notes the pout and realizes that as soon as Carmen learns to do that, she's going to be royally screwed. "Fine. But only until I have to go meet Mike."

"Deal." As soon as he fingers hit the keys her entire body relaxes in a way that only playing music brings on. Brittany watches as she plays a few bars and then writes the notes on her blank sheets of music. She could watch Santana do this for hours, filling in lines and lines of music as the apartment is filled with the notes that she scribbles down. She knows that one day people are going to pay a lot of money for those scribbled on sheets of paper. Her wife is awesome like that.

Two hours later they hear the locks on the front door click open as Quinn steps in carrying a large box. "Hey! You're still here." She tells Brittany as she puts the box down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to get here so Santana wouldn't be alone."

"I have the ability to be alone, you do know that, right?" Santana tells her around a smile. Ever since they came home from the hospital, Brittany won't let Santana be alone. She's been given the clear to go to rehearsals at the start of next week, but Brittany is still terrified of losing one or both of her girls. At least when they're in rehearsals they'll be together all the time and she can keep an eye on her. Somewhere in her brain she knows that she's being overprotective and probably a little unreasonable, but one nightmare about Santana dying and an actual complication is all it takes.

"Yeah, but –"

"I know." Santana stands and makes her way to the sofa where she stares at the box that Quinn brought in. "What's with the box Q?"

"The doorman had it. It's for you." She shrugs as she takes her bag into her bedroom.

"You going to open it?" Brittany flops down onto the sofa next to her.

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't say who it's from though." She opens the box and smiles as she sees a few onesies and tiny pairs of converse that have been painted with various Disney characters. "Oh my god, these are so cute. Who sent them?"

"I don't know, is there a card?" Brittany pulls out a few of the onesies. All of them have been painted with things the two of them like. "Oh here," she pulls out a card and hands it to Santana.

"To Santana and Brittany, I heard the two of you were expecting your own little bundle. And it's about damn time the two of you tied the knot. I can't wait to meet the little monster. A buddy of mine has a small business out here painting shirts and shoes, so I got him to make an exception and make baby stuff. I wanted to say congrats to you guys and I'll try and make my out to your coast soon. Lots of love, Noah."

"Puck? Puck sent us baby stuff?" Brittany asks as she stares at a pair of converse with Toy Story characters and Andy written on the bottom.

"He signed it Noah." Santana stares at the letter and smiles, "Who do you think has his balls on a shelf?" They both laugh as they sort through the clothes.

"This is kinda awesome of him though."

"It is. I'll give him a call later. But you need to go meet Mike."

"Okay. You'll rest while I'm gone?"

"Yes, believe it or not, Quinn is pretty good at making me not do anything."

"Good. I love you and I'll see you later."

xxx

The next week follows the same pattern. Keep Santana off of her feet, go to the studio with Mike, come home and show Santana the video of what they've put together, keep Santana off of her feet. By the first day of rehearsal Santana is so happy to get out of the apartment, she practically flies out the door.

"Slow down! You're still supposed to take it easy." Brittany tells her as she slows her down by grabbing onto her hand before stepping out to hail a cab.

"But it's the first time I've been outside in years." She tells her dramatically as a cab pulls up to the curb.

"Oh get in." Brittany smiles as she slides in beside Santana and tells the cabbie to take them to Lincoln Center.

When they arrive in the rehearsal room, Santana sighs and smiles as she makes her way toward the grand piano in the corner. Brittany watches as she glides her fingers over the keys and stares at the large room. "This is going to be so awesome." She smiles again, only this time it brightens up the room and Brittany can't help herself when she crosses the room to kiss her.

"Ah, I see you've found the piano." Blair, the producer from Lincoln Center says as she enters the room, followed by Paul, their stage manager.

"I have, I can't wait to get started with everyone!" She smiles down at the piano like it's her new best friend as Brittany meets Mike at the door.

"Hi Santana," Paul walks to her with his hand outstretched, "It's nice to see you again. And it's even better to see you on your feet and to see that both of you are doing well."

"Thanks. I'm sorry if we scared you the other week. But we're both doing just fine."

"Good!" He motions to a nervous girl standing a few feet behind him, "This is Crystal, she's going to be your production assistant."

"I get my own?" Santana raises an eyebrow and sees that Brittany is watching her from across the room, and then it clicks into place. "Britt doesn't want me to do anything, does she?"

"No." Paul smiles, "Crystal here is going to do anything you need her to."

She smiles at the nervous girl and extends her hand, "Hi Crystal, I'm Santana."

"Hi." She smiles back as she shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry that you're going to become best friends with the copier."

"That's okay. I don't mind." She tells Santana around a shy smile.

As Santana shows Crystal her book of sheet music and how she likes to organize things, the dancers slowly file in and begin warming up. As the day goes on, Brittany watches Santana watch her over the piano. She watches as she crosses out bars of music and writes in new ones. The nervous young production assistant earning her keep as she makes quick dashes to the copier and brings Santana just about anything she asks for. By the end of the week the dancers know the first two acts and can't stop saying how much they love the music. It makes Santana glow in a whole new way.

When they get home at the end of the week, Quinn can't help but ask questions at a mile a minute. Brittany is pretty sure Santana stopped listening after the first ten, she watches as her eyes glaze over in a way that tells her that her brain is fried from a week of playing, writing, rewriting, and playing more music.

"Okay, questions later, bath now. I'm sore and I'm pretty sure I smell and S needs to relax."

Quinn chuckles as Santana slowly nods her head, "Okay. I'm glad the week was a success. Good night."

"Night Q!" Brittany throws over her shoulder as she guides Santana into their bedroom. "You know you kinda waddle now?" Santana chuckles in response. "It's really cute."

"You're really cute." She mumbles as Brittany guides her to sit on the toilet lid as she starts to fill the tub.

"That so?" She asks as she starts to undress Santana and then herself.

"Mmhhmmm. But you're beautiful when you dance." She threads her hand into the hair at the base of Brittany's neck and gently pulls her up to kiss her.

"Just when I dance? Maybe I should never stop." Brittany smiles as she feels Carmen kick against her own stomach pressed against Santana.

"You never really do." She whispers as Brittany helps her into the tub.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while. Brittany running her soapy hands over the curves of Santana's body. "I think the PA has a crush on you."

Santana chuckles low in her throat, "What makes you say that?"

"She does absolutely everything you ask."

"That's her job B."

"It's her job to make copies and do show related stuff. Not run to the store and get you a jar of pickles during lunch because she saw you eat the last one."

"She's just being nice. This is her first show ever."

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"How does she look at me?"

"Like you're god's gift to music, which you totally are, but still."

"Are you jealous? Of a nineteen year old?" Santana laughs again, this time a little louder.

"I'm just saying, she looks like she wants to do a whole lot more than get you copies and bring you pickles."

"Well, it's a good thing you already do a great job of doing more than making copies and getting me pickles."

They laugh quietly for a while, both of them relaxing in the warm water. "She going to be here so soon." Brittany whispers in to the still muggy air of the bathroom.

"She is."

"Two weeks. Two weeks and we get to meet her." Brittany marvels as her hands rest under Santana's on her belly, feeling Carmen move around.


	18. Chapter 18

_August 15__th_

Brittany wakes up to Santana nervously picking at invisible lint on the sheet that covers them. Her eyebrows knit together as she pictures what the day will bring. Brittany already knows she didn't sleep very well, she kept shifting and her breathing never evened out. It pretty much means that Brittany didn't get a lot of sleep either. "Today will be fine."

"How do you know?" If she's surprised that Brittany is awake or has noticed that she's nervous, she doesn't acknowledge it.

Brittany sits up and leans over on her elbow so she can look at Santana's face, "Because you're awesome. And this show is awesome. And everyone already loves you. They'd be stupid to not produce it."

"You have to say that. You're married to me."

"I don't _have_ to say anything. But what I'm telling you is the truth." She kisses her until she smiles, "See, you know I'm right. Now we need to get ready. I don't think it would reflect well on you to introduce your show with bedhead."

"But I pull it off so well." She pouts as she allows herself to be pulled out of bed.

"Yes, but your future investors might not think so. And I don't think Quinn will want you to look like you just had sex in all of her photos of the day."

"Now that look I can pull off." She winks over her shoulder as she waddles into the bathroom. Brittany shakes her head as she follows Santana. Even when she's two days from her due date and a lot of her kisses taste like spicy pickles, she's still the most beautiful person Brittany's ever seen.

When they sit down at the table for breakfast Santana winces as she lowers herself into her chair. "You alright there S?" Quinn asks as she stirs her coffee.

"Yeah, my back just hurts more than usual right now. I didn't sleep very well last night, so that probably didn't help."

"Didn't sleep?" Quinn raises her eyebrow.

"She's nervous, but I keep telling her that everything will be fine." Brittany tells her as she sets a bowl of cereal in front of Santana.

"Of course everything will be fine. You've written the best music ever. But I'm worried that you're going to stress yourself out too much today."

"I'll be fine. I really want today to go smoothly."

"Of course you do baby. And it will. Because you're amazing. Now eat so we can go." Brittany kisses the top of her head before she sits down to eat her own breakfast.

"We're going to be obscenely early." Quinn states.

"She needs time to sit in the room and freak out before anyone else shows up." Santana stares at her before shaking her head and eating.

xxx

When the three of them arrive in the rehearsal room, Santana sits behind the piano and closes her eyes. One hand resting on the keys, the other reaching behind her to rub at the small of her back.

"I don't like that her back is hurting so much and that she has to sit behind the piano for the run through." Brittany whispers to Quinn as she pulls her camera and lenses out of her bag.

"I'll keep an eye on her while you're dancing B." Quinn smiles as she raises the camera and takes a few pictures of the room.

"Thanks. She's more stressed than she's letting on, and Carmen is due in two days. I don't want anything bad to happen to either one of them."

"She'll be fine B. Once today is over you can make her sit on the sofa and give her foot rubs."

The three of them stay in the rehearsal room until some of the staff start to filter in. Brittany still keeps a watchful eye on Crystal as she flits around Santana like a hummingbird and Santana is a flower. She also catches Quinn laughing at her out of the corner of her eye, she's pretty sure there are a few photos of herself glaring. She gets distracted when some of the other dancers come in and ask her for help on one of the harder moves they just put in.

At eleven, Blair steps into the middle of the room and waits for the various producers and backers to sit down. "Thank you all for coming out this morning for our presentation of _The Seagull_. I know we sent out a synopsis, but I see a few new faces. This is a new production that revolves around music and movement. Our composer, Santana Lopez-Pierce has been working on this project for a few years now, and it has been our pleasure to help her brain child gain some footing. All choreography and direction is by Brittany Lopez-Pierce and Michael Chang. And unless Santana has something to say," she glances back at Santana who shakes her head and smiles, "we'll get started!"

Brittany watches from across the room as the dancers start to move to Santana's music. Because it's a workshop, it's just Santana and her piano, no other musicians. But Brittany can hear where they all fit in. She can hear it when the dancers move to the music that fills the air. She can hear it in the sighs and laughs from the small audience who sit along the wall. She thinks that this must be what Santana hears when her fingers twitch to play something. It's sort of how Brittany can see people dancing as they weave through the busy New York streets. It's why they go so well together, she can dance to the music that Santana hears.

During their intermission break, she can't get close to Santana due to the crowd of producers around her asking a number of questions. _What type of space does she see the show in? Does she want a larger cast? Are there any designers she knows she wants to work with? Would she be interested in scoring a film? _Mixed in with a number of questions about the baby. Brittany smiles from across the room as Crystal sits next to her.

"You're really lucky."

Brittany turns to face her and smiles, "Yeah, I know."

"She loves you."

"I know."

"I think I'm a little in love with her."

Brittany chuckles a little, "I know."

"Wh-what?"

"It's sort of hard not to be. And you're pretty obvious."

"You're not mad?"

"No. If she weren't married to me and about to have our baby, then we would have problems. But no, I'm not mad."

"Thanks." Crystal looks at her hands with a small frown.

"It took us a long time to get to where we are. And things haven't been easy. But you'll find someone who looks at you the way you look at her. Or the way she looks at a jar of pickles." They both laugh as they watch Santana talk with some guy in bright clothes and glasses.

"She does love her pickles something fierce." Crystal stands and smiles down at Brittany as she starts to walk away. "Thank you, for you know."

"You're welcome." Brittany smiles as she continues to stretch for the second part of the show.

By the time the fourth act starts she's exhausted. She knows that part of it has to do with not sleeping and watching Santana for any signs of physical stress, but she blames a lot of it on Mike for making up really hard choreography. Just before her final entrance she hears Santana miss a key and looks up to see Santana concentrating far more than she had been earlier. She looks up at Quinn to see her staring at Santana with a concerned face. When it comes to music, especially her music, Santana doesn't mess up. Ever. But when she looks up briefly and smiles, Brittany smiles back and gets ready to dance like her world has fallen apart. It's why Brittany loves that she gets to play Nina. She remembers being so carefree and in love and not caring about anything in particular. But she also remembers what it was like to feel like she'd lost Santana forever. What that sadness and heartbreak had done to her. She pulls on all of that to show the audience full of strangers what sadness looks like in dance. Quinn can show it in a photograph and Santana can certainly make you hear it, but Brittany can show it with the way she moves across a floor.

When her piece ends and she runs away from Konstantin, the audience bursts into applause as she tries to catch her breath and drink water. She chances a glance at Santana and sees the same frown of concentration on her face, even though the music is quieter as the dancer playing Konstantin slowly rips pages of manuscripts apart. Brittany doesn't like that frown. As soon as they finish and have taken their bows, Brittany runs over to Santana before any producers can corner her.

"Santana are you okay?" She cradles her face and notices the flush in her cheeks as she takes a deep breath.

"I'm having contractions."

"What? When did they start? How far apart are they?"

"They started during act four, right before your solo."

The missed note makes sense now as she watches Santana for signs of another contraction. "Why didn't you stop the show? We should get to the hospital!"

"Stop the show? No way! My water hasn't broken yet and my contractions are pretty far apart."

"We should have stopped the show." Brittany tells her seriously.

"You're crazy. We've worked way too hard to stop in the middle!" Santana replies just as seriously.

"_You're_ crazy. We should go home at least and get our stuff." Brittany tells her as she helps Santana to stand up. "Q!" She calls over the crowd of producers making their way towards Santana, once she's made her way around them Brittany tells her, "She's going into labor. We're going to go home and get our bag and then head to the hospital."

"I knew it! I knew you started having contractions!" Quinn half yells as she hugs both of them.

"What's going on?" Blair asks them as she brings one of the producers up to them, the guy with the bright colors who she thinks someone calls Tom.

"We need to go." Brittany tells her.

"But she needs to meet people, you both do." Blair tells her like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's someone more important that we need to meet." Santana tells her before another but stronger contraction hits her.

"And who is this person?" Blair asks, totally oblivious to Santana having a contraction.

Tom, the guy who Brittany thinks she's seen photos of on Playbill points to Santana's belly, "I think she's –"

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh. OH!" Blair finally realizes what's happening. For a woman who helps run a large theatre in New York, she panics pretty easily. She starts half yelling half rambling about needing to call an ambulance and making sure that Santana is breathing properly and not pushing. Brittany thinks she needs someone in her life to block TLC so she can't watch baby shows.

"Britt do you have an extra pair of sweats I can change into?" Santana asks her as she rolls her eyes at Blair's panicked face.

"Yeah baby, I'll be right back." She runs to the other side of the room to grab her bag, when she returns to help Santana into the small bathroom to change Quinn tells her that she called for a car to take them and she'll run to their apartment to grab their hospital bag. The same crowd of producers splits and gives them room to take the elevator down to the street.

"After Carmen is here, Blair isn't allowed to babysit." Santana chuckles as they wait for their car to arrive, breathing through another contraction. "They're seven minutes apart now."

"Yeah thanks." She bites out.

Brittany doesn't blink at Santana's new tone. Both of her parents walked her through what giving birth meant; her mom explaining what Santana was going to go through and her dad telling her to just be there no matter what Santana yells at her. Her mom told her that giving birth was a pretty big fog of pain, breathing, yelling, and more pain with the fog lifting after she heard Brittany's first little cry. She can't wait for that moment. When the car arrives, Santana slides into the backseat as the driver turns and gives them this look that tells Brittany he's afraid that she's going to give birth _rightnow._ Brittany shakes her head as he turns to start driving. Quinn must have told him where to take them because he doesn't say anything to them; he just keeps checking the review mirror to make sure a baby hasn't appeared.

It doesn't take long for them to be ushered from the car and into a room, with Brittany filling out paper work while Dr. Woods comes in to see how far Santana's dilated. When another but much stronger contraction hits Santana, she stops writing their address and grabs onto Santana's hand, "Breath baby. Just breath."

"I am. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" She grits through her teeth.

Brittany looks over to Dr. Woods, who nods and gives her a small smile. Once the pain has subsided Dr. Woods turns to them, "You're only at four centimeters, so you may want to walk around a little. I'll see you ladies in a while, call the nurses if you need anything."

"Thanks. You want to walk around a little sweetheart?" Brittany asks her gently.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany helps her stand but doesn't let go of her hand as they leave the room to lap around the nurse's station a few times. "She's really almost here." She smiles up at Brittany before stopping to breathe through a contraction.

"Maybe we should get you back in the room." Santana nods, but doesn't move as she keeps breathing. "Breathe through it, I know it hurts, but breathe through it."

When they get back to the room, Quinn and a nurse are talking as they wait for them. Quinn has their hospital bag and a large cup of coffee that she extends to Brittany, "You're going to need this. How you feeling S?"

"Like a person is trying to squeeze out of my body." She quips as Brittany helps her into the bed again.

The nurse who was talking with Quinn walks to the foot of the bed, "Let's see how you're doing. Looks like you're at five, almost six."

"But we've been here for two hours." Santana groans as she leans back and squeezes Brittany's hand.

"First baby?" The nurse asks, all three of them nod their heads, "You're going to be here for a while. You should try and sleep while you can." The three of them nod again as the nurse leaves the room.

"Do you want me to turn the lights down?" Quinn asks as Santana nods and closes her eyes.

"I'm really glad you're here Q." She whispers.

"Where else would I be? That's my niece in there." When she crosses back to the bed she kisses Santana's forehead and sits next to Brittany.

"I called your parents and Santana's mom to tell them."

"What did they say?" Brittany whispers as she watches Santana start to relax.

"Mrs. Lopez didn't sound too surprised, she said like mother like daughter. That Santana never did anything when she was supposed to, so why would Carmen?" They both chuckle at that. They've both heard the story of how Mrs. Lopez went into labor while she was at the opera with her husband and a few hospital board members; she was a week early. "They're all still flying out tomorrow."

Brittany nods, "Thanks for calling them. I sort of forgot."

"I figured as much. You've got your girls to take care of. I can deal with the rest."

"Where's Mike?" Brittany realizes that he isn't there, and lately wherever Quinn is, he is as well.

"Talking to producers still. He'll be here soon, he's going to call before he's on his way so he can pick up some food."

"Awesome." They whisper quietly until Santana groans and starts breathing heavily through another contraction.

"Why won't she get out?" Santana sighs as the pain ebbs.

"Because babies take time." Brittany soothes as she runs her hand over Santana's forehead. "Do you want some water?" When she nods, Quinn stands to pour water into a small cup for her from the corner of the room. "I know it sucks right now, but she'll be here soon and then you get to hold her for real."

By two in the morning she still hasn't arrived. Everyone is exhausted with Mike and Quinn in the waiting room and Brittany next to Santana as she tries to rest. "She really doesn't want to come out." Santana whispers into the dim room.

"Can you blame her?" Brittany asks around a yawn, "She has the best gig ever in there. Who wouldn't want to live in a warm squishy waterbed all the time?"

"Well, the waterbed would like to be vacated now."

"Did you really just say that?" Brittany chuckles as Santana takes a deep breath and closes her eyes against the pain. "I'm going to call the nurse, she hasn't been in here for a while to check on you, and your contractions are getting worse." When Santana nods, she presses the button on the side of the bed for the nurse.

About a minute later a new nurse followed by Dr. Woods come in and stand at the foot of the bed, "Let's see how you're doing Santana." Instead of responding, she reaches for Brittany's hand and squeezes harder than Brittany thinks she ever has. "Alright, it looks like Miss Carmen has decided to make her entrance."

Brittany doesn't hear the rest of what she says to the nurse about getting things ready. Instead she looks at Santana, the way her skin is flushed and her eyes are open and alert as more people filter into the room.

"Now Santana, when your next contraction comes, I need you to push. Okay?"

"Okay." Santana doesn't sound as tired anymore, like something has given her a new burst of energy to help her give birth. She looks to Brittany and smiles as best she can, "I love you."

And then she starts pushing. If Brittany thought she was squeezing her hand hard before, then she's now crushing any and all small bones that are in her hand. But it's a small comparison to what Carmen is doing to Santana's body as she gets pushed and pulled out. "Breathe baby, you're doing so good. Just push and breathe." Santana nods between contractions as she tries to listen to the calm in Brittany's voice.

"Santana I need you to push more gently, okay?" Dr. Woods tells her after about fifteen minutes.

Brittany runs a cool washcloth over Santana's face and takes deep calming breaths to help Santana stay calm. "You are the most amazing person ever. And I love you so much." She kisses her forehead as she pushes through another contraction. "You're doing so so well baby."

"Alright, on the next one I need you to push as hard as you can Santana." Santana nods and screams, actually _screams_ through the next push. "That's great Santana, another one just like that." Somewhere in the back of Brittany's mind she thinks that everyone in New York knows that Santana is giving birth, and that she may have woken up their family in Ohio as well. "She's crowning, one more big push Santana."

When Santana shakes her head, Brittany squeezes the hand she's holding, "You can do this Santana. No one else can get her here. You have to push to get her here, and I know you want to meet her just as much as I do. So push baby. Push."

Santana nods and screams through another push that must hurt more than the ones that preceded it. But as soon as Santana's scream fades and her breathing picks up, the air is filled with another cry, a much smaller and distressed cry that pulls at Brittany's heart in a way that she didn't know existed. She hears Dr. Woods tell Santana to push gently a few times and then stop before she's handing a small gooey person to the nurse to have checked out. As soon as she's been cleaned off the same nurse hands her to Brittany who immediately counts all ten fingers and ten toes before looking up at Santana through watery eyes and laying Carmen onto Santana's chest.

Santana chokes out a half sob half laugh as she looks down at Carmen. "Hi baby girl. I'm really glad you're here." She runs a finger over the soft black tuft of hair that covers her head and brings her up to kiss her forehead. "She's really here Britt, our baby girl is really here."

"She is. Look at what you made." Brittany runs her finger over the same spot on the top of her head, feeling just how soft her hair is. She's hit by the memory of looking at old baby pictures of Santana so suddenly that her eyes well up again. Carmen looks just like Santana in her birth certificate photo and Brittany knows she's going to spend the rest of her life wrapped around these girl's, _her girl's, _pinkies. "She's perfect."

A few minutes later Carmen starts to cry again, "I think she's hungry." Santana looks up at Brittany with wide eyes that shine with a new fear and hint of shyness. When she cries again, a new determination sets in her eyes as she adjusts her so she can pull the shoulder of her gown down. She adjusts Carmen again so she's closer to her breast and they watch as she latches on. Santana gasps a little as Carmen's jaw starts to work.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Brittany asks, suddenly worried.

"It's a little weird." Santana looks up at Brittany and pats the space next to her on the bed.

She sits and runs her fingers over Carmen's hair again, "Look at her go."

xxx

Half an hour later Quinn and Mike walk into the room and see Brittany holding Carmen while she and Santana sleep. When Brittany hears them she looks up and smiles, "Hey guys. You're still here."

"Of course we're still here." Quinn smiles as she sits next to her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four." Mike yawns as he leans over Brittany's shoulder to look down at a still sleeping Carmen. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mama." Brittany smiles down at her again and kisses her just under the pink cap that adorns her head. "You want to hold your niece Q?"

Quinn nods as a few tears fall down her cheeks, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"Carmen Lucy Lopez-Pierce, meet your Aunt Quinn." Brittany carefully passes her over and smiles as Quinn hold her like she's made of spun sugar.

"Hi pretty girl. I'm so glad to finally meet you." Quinn whispers as she kisses her tiny button nose and then laughs as she scrunches her face and then relaxes again. "She's beautiful B. How is Santana?"

"Exhausted." Both Quinn and Mike nod as they look over at her sleeping, her head turned towards them. "She did so well." Brittany smooth's some of Santana's hair to the side, the same way she's been doing with Carmen's since she arrived.

"We heard." Mike laughs quietly as Quinn holds Carmen out to him. "Can I?"

"Of course you can. You're her Uncle Mike." Brittany smiles as she watches Mike hold her.

"Hey kiddo, I'm your Uncle Mike. I'm going to teach you to dance and tell you stories about your moms." He laughs when Brittany rolls her eyes.

When Santana wakes an hour later she sees Brittany curled up next to her on the chairs and Carmen nowhere in sight. "Britt where is she?" The panic in her voice wakes Brittany as she searches the room.

"Oh, it's okay baby. The nurse took her about half an hour ago to the nursery so we could both get some sleep."

"Oh, sorry I woke you." She looks down sheepishly.

"I don't mind. How are you feeling?" Brittany stands and stretches, feeling the joints in her body pop.

"Like a tiny person crawled out of my body." She groans as she shifts on the bed.

"A tiny perfect person." Brittany smiles, "Do you want to go see her? The nurse said it would be good for you to try and move around."

"Yeah, can we take it really slow?" She asks as Brittany helps her sit up and place her feet on the ground.

"Of course, she isn't going anywhere." She smiles as they slowly start walking towards the nursery.

"Are Q and Mike still here?"

"No, they left a while ago. But they both saw her and are pretty much in love with her too."

When they make to the nursery window, they both stand and stare at the new babies in their bassinets. Carmen seems to be the quietest, with her tiny mouth puckered open as she sleeps. She must know that they're watching her because she starts to fuss and open and close her mouth.

"She looks like a fish when she does that." Brittany whispers as they go through the door and a nurse gently picks her up to hand over to Santana.

"A fish?"

"I told you she was a Santanafish."

Santana shakes her head as the same nurse guides the two of them to a small room off of the nursery, "I didn't think you wanted to nurse with a gallery view."

"Thank you." The nurse nods and leaves them to get comfortable.

Santana sits in the rocking chair provided and brings Carmen's puckered mouth to her other breast and leans back as she latches and starts to suck hungrily. Brittany pulls the other chair in the room closer so she can hold onto Carmen's small hand that has come loose from her swaddled blankets. She still can't believe that they're a three now, that the tiny baby; and she really is tiny, coming in at six pounds ten ounces, is coming home with them. That they get to watch her grow and teach her all they know about the world. It really sinks in then; as she watches Carmen nurse for the second time in her life, as she watches Santana smile down at their daughter, even though Brittany knows she's absolutely exhausted she's still holding their baby girl with bright eyes that shine with a new sense of wonder that she knows she mirrors.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've never given birth, and my nieces were born via C-section. So please forgive any inaccuracies._

_But again, thank you for the reviews and such!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. Work is crazy (production of Noises Off), major writer's block, and I may have spilled beer on my laptop...oops. This is the last chapter though. But there will probably be one shots in the future, when my life is less hectic. But I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with the story and were so excited to meet Carmen! So, thank you so much for reading and stuff. I'm sure we'll see the three of them again!_

* * *

><p>When they get home that afternoon they appreciate the calm and quiet before their families arrive and bring with them the chaos of meeting their newest addition. Brittany sets their bag and car seat down by the door as Santana steps into the living room with Carmen cradled to her chest. Brittany closes and locks the door before joining her girls in the middle of the room. "Welcome home baby girl." She whispers over Santana's shoulder. They stand in the calm for a few minutes, soaking in the early evening sun that filters through the large windows. Brittany sways the three of them while Santana hums a tune that Brittany thinks she recognizes.<p>

Santana turns in Brittany's hold and passes Carmen into her waiting arms, "I'm going to take a shower while she's sleeping."

"Okay." Brittany whispers as she kisses Santana before watching her walk towards their bedroom.

She stays standing in the living room until she hears the water running. When she looks down at Carmen's sleeping face, she smiles for what feels like the millionth time in an hour. A part of her still can't believe that the little bundle of warmth in her arms is hers. She's spent months whispering secrets and promises to Santana's tummy that she wonders if Carmen heard her. She walks into their bedroom and sits on the bed, rearranging Carmen so they can lie down, with Carmen's head just above Brittany's heart.

"I love you so much baby girl, and I really am glad you're here. I promise I will take care of you for as long as I live. And your mama? Well, one day I'm going to tell you all about how I fell in love with her when were young. And how she was scared, and then so so brave. And no matter what anyone tells you when you're older, I am your mom. If your mama says so, then it must be true. And she made you, so her word is final on that. Your mama made you, that's what matters, she made you and we love you so very much." She whispers into the still air of their bedroom, feeling Carmen's weight and warmth on her chest. She never thought she could love another person as much as she loves Santana, but Carmen has managed to prove her wrong in less than twenty four hours. She takes in the way her tiny body moves to take in lungfuls of air and her mouth stays puckered open, her tiny hands balled up and resting on either side of her face. Brittany strokes at the soft new skin on the back of her hands and then runs her fingers through the dark curls atop her head. Her mother had told her that Santana's indigestion was probably because Carmen was going to have a full head of hair. She pictures Carmen in a few years, sitting in front of her while she brushes through long dark curls. Just like her mama.

She must doze off because the next thing she is aware of is the bed dipping next to her and Santana coming to rest her head next to her shoulder. Santana's hand lifts to rest on Carmen's back as the three of them fall asleep for the first time together.

When she wakes up, it's because she can hear people moving around in the apartment. And the last time she checked, Quinn was the only other person who lived with them (Mike sort of counts), but she can hear a lot of people. She nudges Santana's forehead with her nose before Carmen stirs and cries. "Wake up sweetheart."

"Mmm'kay. My boobs hurt." Santana shifts on the bed so she can sit up and look at Brittany and Carmen.

"I think my parents and your mom are here. Or we're being robbed by people who are making dinner." Carmen cries again and clenches her tiny fists. "She's being a Santanafish again." She chances a glance at Santana and chuckles when she's met with a confused frown, "I think she's hungry."

"Explains why my boobs hurt." Brittany watches as she pulls her tank top off and unsnaps her nursing bra. "I hope the possible robbers don't come in here. I don't need them trying to steal our stuff while getting a good look at my boobs."

"But they're such great boobs." She laughs when Santana rolls her eyes, but Carmen starts to cry a little louder, "Here you go baby girl." Brittany coos as she hands Carmen over to Santana's waiting arms. She watches Carmen turn her head a few times like she's so hungry she doesn't know what to do with herself. She's watched Santana do the same thing in front of the fridge. "She's just like you and she doesn't even know it yet."

"What? She's perfect in every way?" Santana smiles as Carmen finally latches on and relaxes her hands.

"Exactly." She smiles as she kisses the top of Carmen's head.

A few quiet moments later, Quinn knocks gently before peering around the door. "Can I come in?" Santana smiles and nods before Quinn closes the door and pads across the room to perch on the side of the bed. "She really is beautiful."

They sit quietly for a few minutes until Brittany notices Quinn's camera sitting behind her. "So who's mom are you hiding from?"

Quinn chuckles, "I'm hiding from all moms. Well, not _all_ I guess. Since both of you count now." She must notice Brittany staring at the camera because she pulls it out and holds it up, "Can I?"

Santana looks up and nods before turning her attention back to Carmen. Brittany smiles as the camera shutter starts clicking and Quinn moves around the room, careful to not disturb Carmen as her eyelids flutter open and closed again and again. Brittany leans down to kiss Santana's bare shoulder while her hand runs over Carmen's hair. (It'll be their favorite print and will eventually win Quinn a Pulitzer after she titles it _New Love_.)

Carmen falls asleep again and Santana hands her over to Brittany so she can make herself presentable before introducing their daughter to her grandparents. Quinn slips out of the room to tell their parents that they'll be out soon. Brittany smiles as she watches Santana pull her hair into a loose bun before heading towards the door. "Wait," Brittany stops her, "You should be holding her when they meet her."

"You're her mom." Santana tells her as she brushes some of Brittany's hair back.

"Yeah, but you made her." She smiles down at their daughter and passes her over into her wife's arms.

"I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough, but I do. So much. And I mean it when I say that I couldn't have done this without you." Santana looks at her with the same light in her eyes that Brittany saw last night when she was nursing Carmen for the second time. It's her love and bravery and fears and hopes all shining through together. She thinks she falls in love with her all over again. Brittany steps into her, careful not squish a still sleeping Carmen, to kiss Santana. She kisses her like she did after they got married, telling her just how much she loves her in the way she presses her lips to Santana's. "Let's go introduce her."

The quiet that falls over the room as they step into the living room surprises Brittany. She was expecting their parents to rush over and fawn over Carmen, not stand and start sniffling as soon as they see her small head tucked into the crook of Santana's elbow. Carla is the first to step forward and smile down at the newest family member.

"Oh sweetheart, she's perfect."

"You want to hold her?" Santana smiles at her mother and starts passing Carmen over before she can do more than nod her head.

Carla takes her granddaughter and holds her much like Quinn did a few hours after she was born, "Hi sweet girl, I'm your abuela." Brittany watches as she tears up and kisses her forehead, "You look so much like your mama and I hope you give her as much trouble as she gave me." Brittany laughs as Santana leans her back into her, both of them smiling as Carla rocks their daughter. She must remember that she's not her only grandparent because she turns to Laurie and passes her over without saying anything.

"Hi there sugar, I'm your grandma and this is grandpa and you are just about the sweetest girl I have ever seen."

"Well, look at who made her." Brittany smiles and kisses Santana's temple while Quinn and Emily roll their eyes from the sofa.

"She's made of you too, peanut." Robert looks up from Carmen's sleeping face and Brittany gasps. Santana's the only other person who's told her that, and only when they're lying in bed and Brittany gives voice to her fears. "She is. And I have no doubt that she's going to be just as smart and graceful and beautiful as you are."

"Thanks daddy." Brittany whispers as Santana squeezes her hands.

"Mrs. Lopez made enchiladas." Emily breaks the silence and Santana laughs as everyone glares at her. "What? I'm hungry and Carmen isn't going anywhere."

Santana chuckles again, "She's right and I'm hungry too." Laurie moves towards her to hand Carmen back but Santana waves her off, "You three can trade her off. I'm sure she doesn't mind." Laurie smiles back at her as Robert and Carla flank her to learn every feature of her tiny face.

Emily and Quinn join them in the kitchen while Brittany starts serving some of the enchiladas. "She really is awesome."

"You haven't even held her yet." Brittany tells her as she hands her a plate.

"I don't want to break her." She looks down shyly as Santana sits next to her and squeezes her shoulder.

"You won't break her. If you're nervous, sit on the sofa with her. I want her to know you." Santana smiles and Brittany thinks it's a new one that comes with being a mom.

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course."

By the time the four of them have finished eating, the grandparents are still cooing over a still sleeping Carmen. "Okay grandparents, it's time for you to eat and for the aunts to bond." Brittany announces as Quinn takes Carmen from Carla's arms.

Once Emily is settled in next to her, Quinn passes Carmen over as she instructs her to hold her head and keep her steady. Once she's settled into the crook of her elbow she smiles up triumphantly before looking back down and kissing her head. After a few minutes she looks up and Quinn to ask if she wants to hold her, "I live with her. Now's your time."

An hour later and Emily is still holding her and Brittany loves the way her little sister looks at their daughter. But when Carmen starts to fuss, Brittany laughs at the way her sister's eyes go wide with fear. "I didn't do anything!" She cries out and Brittany laughs harder. "It's not funny! I broke her and I didn't do anything." If her sister weren't on the verge of tears, Brittany would tease her more.

"You didn't break her Em, she's hungry." Brittany chuckles as she picks her up and walks to where Santana is sitting with both of their mothers. "Isn't that right baby girl? All of that passing around wore you out and now you're hungry again." Santana looks up and smiles and reaches out to take her.

Robert stands awkwardly and moves towards the door, "I think I'll go pick up some dessert." He's out the door before Brittany can ask him what's wrong, but then she turns and sees Santana start to adjust her shirt again and shakes her head.

"Your boobs make my dad nervous." She chuckles as all of the women in the room stare at the closed door.

"Should I go into the bedroom?" Santana asks, suddenly nervous as her hand hovers over the snap.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before." Quinn laughs as Emily's eyes get a little wider. "Well, maybe not all of us. Don't worry Emily, you're joining a club of people who have seen Santana's boobs."

"It's a great club to be in." Brittany tells her as she flops onto the sofa and laughs at the look her sister gives her. She catches her mother rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Santana.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your mother and I have been there." Laurie reassures her with a pat on the knee. "Ignore Emily."

Santana nods and unsnaps the top and moves Carmen again, "Holy shit, your boobs are huge." Emily states with her jaw open in shock. Santana freezes and Carmen starts to cry at not being fed. Everyone else starts laughing as Emily cringes when she watches Carmen start sucking at Santana's breast. "Doesn't that, like, hurt?"

Santana shakes her head, "It's weird, but it doesn't hurt." She chuckles as Emily slowly crosses her arms over her chest and shudders. She turns her head towards her mom when she hears her sniffle, "Mom? What's wrong?"

Carla shakes her head, "Nothing's wrong sweetheart. It's just, she's so beautiful and you're so beautiful. And you have a baby. And oh my goodness, I'm a grandmother." Santana laughs a little at that, smiling as her mom cups her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

A little while later, Robert comes back into the apartment with Mike. "I found him sitting across the street." Mike tells everyone as he sits next to Quinn and kisses her cheek.

"Santana's boobs are no longer out, so this is now a safe zone." Emily tells her dad as he sits down. He shakes his head and laughs at her. "It's not funny!"

"It's totally funny, isn't that right baby girl?" Brittany whispers to Carmen, "She thinks it's hilarious." Emily just rolls her eyes.

"I think it's about time we leave the new moms alone so they can sleep while they can." Laurie suggests as she watches Santana yawn and lean her head onto Brittany's shoulder. "Goodnight girls." She kisses Brittany and Santana's cheeks before leaving a lingering kiss on Carmen's forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl. I love you."

"Goodnight peanut." Robert kisses the top of Brittany's head before kissing Santana's cheek and whispering so only she can hear, "Thank you for making me a grandfather." She nods to hide the tears that swim in her eyes as she watches him kiss Carmen's head.

Emily stands and kisses Carmen whispering, "I love you and I'm going to teach you awesome stuff when you're older." Brittany chuckles.

Carla is the last to stand as she kisses Santana's forehead and whispers again that she loves her and that she's proud of her. She cups Brittany's cheek and tells her, "You take care of them." Brittany nods quickly. "Goodnight pequeña. Te amo." She whispers into Carmen's head before kissing her and smoothing her hand over the dark curls. "I'll see the three of you tomorrow." She smiles again at the three of them curled together on the sofa, the perfect picture of a new family.

When all of their family members have left, Santana breathes out a puff of air and kisses Brittany's shoulder. Quinn stands from the chair they'd moved into the living room and kisses their heads before cupping their cheeks and smiling her big goofy smile. "What are you doing?" Santana asks around a giggle.

"I thought this was how we said goodnight now." Quinn laughs as Santana swats her hand away.

"You're a nerd." Santana laughs again when Quinn bows and extends her hand.

"But seriously, goodnight." Quinn laughs as she watches Mike go through the same motions she did.

"M'ladies. I bid you all goodnight." He bows low to the ground before standing and kissing each of them on the forehead and leading Quinn away to her bedroom.

"We have the weirdest family ever." Santana sighs as she stands and takes Carmen so Brittany can stand as well.

"Yeah, but they're ours." Brittany smiles as she follows Santana into their bedroom, turning off the lights as she passes them. She watches Santana gently lay Carmen in her bassinet and run her fingers down her cheek. Brittany rests her hands on Santana's hips and watches Carmen over Santana's shoulder.

"I still can't believe she's here." Santana whispers like it's a secret.

"She is. And she's here to stay. I love you so much. Thank you for bringing her into our world." She kisses her temple and bends to kiss Carmen. "Goodnight baby girl." They both walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed, but Santana keeps looking out and towards the bassinet in the corner. "She's fine, baby." She smiles around her toothbrush when Santana blushes.

Brittany watches as Santana climbs into bed and smiles at her and then smiles at the third person in the room. They both meet in the middle of the large bed as Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her neck. "Thank you."

"For what?" She can hear the smile in her tired voice.

"For standing up to bullies for me when we were little. For being my best friend. For letting me kiss you when we were thirteen. For being my first. For letting me back in. For marrying me. For making us a family with the most beautiful baby girl in the world. And for loving me."

She feels Santana snuggle deeper into her, pulling Brittany's arms closer around her, "I love you. Thank you for taking care of me, of us."

Brittany smiles and kisses the nape of her neck again before she whispers, "Always."


End file.
